


Been Caught Stealing (Your Heart)

by daevenie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Lots of cliches probably, M/M, Some angst, Some pining, Thief AU, smut in chapter 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevenie/pseuds/daevenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark had left the family business of thieving behind him, until Jackson pulls him back in. But going back means facing new trouble, as well as old fears and old feelings. How do you outwit the best thief in the world and your own heart?</p><p>Mark should've left Jaebum to clean up his own stupid mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where all of this will be headed but...fair warning. Rated explicit, just in case.
> 
> //Based off the novel Heist Society by Ally Carter//

Mark looked behind him sadly, taking one last long look at the university. He had been doing so well; he had tried so hard. It seemed like playing at being “normal” was apparently too much to ask, though.

Mark’s family was in the business of stealing. Everyone he knew was a big time thief, stealing art from museums, royal jewels, and anything that had high tech security. Mark had always been expected to be a part of the team, and he did his part, even at the young age of 4, before he really understood it all. At first, he had enjoyed it, living high off the adrenaline of a steal. But now, he had run away from it all, from everything he knew. He didn’t approve, didn’t want a life like that. Mark had always wanted a _normal_ life. So to escape, he had enrolled in a small but prestigious university, acting the part of ordinary college student. Everything had been going well, really well, and Mark was enjoying his new life -- enjoying it just in time for it to all be ripped away.

Mark still wasn’t sure who did it, but he was blamed. The official ruling was trespassing and destruction of property. The university president’s property, to be exact. Mark smirked thinking about the prank. It was mostly harmless, but the president didn’t have a sense of humor. Somehow, they had video footage of Mark running from the scene once the prank was finished – except it wasn’t Mark in that video. With the grainy recording, it was easy to think it was him, but Mark knew for a fact he was passed out drunk in his dorm room at that time. It was too bad he lived in a single room. No alibi.

Mark shifted duffel bag over his arm. He gave the campus one last look, and turned back, trudging toward the waiting cab with a sigh.

Except it wasn’t a cab waiting for him. Mark’s eyebrows curled in confusion, then in recognition, and Mark pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He opened the door of the sleek black car and slid in, refusing to acknowledge his fellow passenger, and slammed the door shut in irritation.

“I thought you might need a ride.”

Mark stared stubbornly away from the other passenger as the driver began pulling the car away from the university, arms crossed angrily. _How dare he!?_

“Goodbye, boring school!” The man waved to the disappearing buildings before turning back to Mark, leaning against the window in a cavalier way. “Hello, Dimsum. It’s good to see you.”

Mark allowed himself to look at the other man in the car, but with a glare. What was he supposed to say? Thanks for getting me kicked out? I missed you? I think you’ve gotten hotter since I last saw you?  “I should’ve known it was you.”

The man smiled, patting Mark on the shoulder. “There, there. Admit it. You missed me.”

Mark simply rolled his eyes, and enjoyed the slight grimace on the man’s face as he shrugged off his hand, turning so he purposefully faced away from him. “You got me _kicked out_ , Jackson," he hissed.

“You’re welcome.”

Mark sent another death glare to Jackson.

“C’mon, Mark. You know that place wasn’t for you.”

“You mean it wasn’t for _you_. I could’ve been normal, Jackson.”

“You’ll never be normal, Mark. That ship has sailed.”

“I could’ve been _happy_ there.”

Jackson stared at Mark with a smirk. “Sure, you go on and keep telling yourself that.”

“I _was_ happy, for your information, before you ruined it,” Mark snapped. “And how on earth did you make it look like me on that video? I mean, your face is very distinctive, and you aren’t as thin as me.”

Jackson simply raised an eyebrow, and Mark sighed. “Jinyoung.”

“He’s a genius.” Jackson said admiringly.

“But I don’t understand! Jinyoung was the only person who supported me in trying to live a normal life. Why would he join you in sabotaging me like that?”

Jackson slung an arm lazily over Mark’s shoulders, pulling him in closer, his lips whispering in his ear. “Because I need you, Mark." 

Mark shrugged Jackson’s arm away angrily. “Don’t play games with me, Jackson.”

Jackson froze, as if internally debating something, before slumping against the back of the seat, his bravado disappearing as he gripped his hands together tightly, his head falling back to look at the car ceiling. After a moment, Jackson spoke. “It’s Jaebum.”

Mark’s stiff posture slackened. Concern flooded Mark’s face, and Mark put his hand on Jackson’s arm.

“What is it?” Mark asked.

“He’s been accused of stealing four of JYP’s invaluable Monet paintings.”

“JYP? You mean the top thief of Asia? The JYP who not only steals high risk items, but also deals in the weapons trade?”

“Yes.”

“This is ludicrous. Tell him to give them back then!”

“He says he didn’t take them.”

Mark leaned against the seat, once again pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Jaebum was always difficult.

“I’m sorry I got you expelled. But we really need you.”

“No, you aren’t sorry, but it doesn’t matter. You could have just come to me and told me. Doesn’t your family own a cell phone company or something? Why go through this trouble just to tell me a message?”

“Because where’s the fun in cell phones? I don’t get to see your priceless reactions to what I say.”

“How did you find me anyway? I had an alias here.”

“I think I know you well enough to find you, alias or no alias.”

Mark sighed again. It had taken him 5 months to con his way into the university, and now in a manner of 24 hours he was gone. It reminded him of how things could change in an instant, and to appreciate what you have while you have it. 

“So tell me about JYP.”

“He’s bad news, Mark. _Really_ bad news.”

“Jackson, I’m a _Tuan_. I was raised among bad guys.”

Jackson moved closer, putting his hand around Mark’s wrist to hold his attention. “I’m a bad guy, Mark. Jaebum and Jinyoung and Bam Bam are all bad guys, too. But JYP? He’s a whole new level of bad.” Jackson’s voice was urgent and low, and it made Mark shiver. It was rare to see Jackson scared, and it made his heart beat erratically. Jackson’s fingers burned on Mark’s skin.

“Jaebum used to be much more careful than this.” Mark said softly.

“Yeah, well, Jaebum used to have you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The car took them to the airport, where they boarded Jackson’s private jet. Jackson came from a family of money and used it extravagantly. Mark didn’t really hold it against him, because he gave just as much away to good causes, and he wasn’t egotistical about it. For some reason Mark still couldn’t fathom, Jackson desperately wanted in on Mark’s family business of thieving. Jackson had all the money in the world – why would he want to steal jewels and paintings he could just buy? Whenever Mark asked, Jackson would just smile and shrug. Mark supposed it was the adrenaline rush of doing something illegal. Too often, Jaebum would forbid Jackson from coming and simply used him for his money. But Jackson kept giving his money for Jaebum’s escapades, simply in the hope that one day he would be a permanent member of the “team,” living for the rare moments when Jaebum gave in and allowed Jackson to join momentarily.

Jaebum was the indisputable leader. He was Mark’s cousin, along with Jinyoung and Bam Bam. Jinyoung and Bam Bam were brothers, although they had different mothers. Jaebum was adopted by Mark’s other aunt, but you’d never know it with how talented he was, especially with con artistry. He fit right in with the rest of the family of thieves. The four of them (sometimes five, when Jackson was included) made an unbeatable team.

Before Mark had even realized he had fallen asleep, he was waking up on Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson greeted him with a soft smile and warm eyes, but Mark looked away, embarrassed, stretching his limbs. Mark didn’t have much time to be embarrassed though, because Jackson was already up and departing the plane, leaving Mark to scramble hurriedly behind.

Mark quickly figured out that they were headed to Jackson’s Hong Kong apartment. It wasn’t surprising, knowing that it was Jackson’s favorite hideaway (although Mark questioned how much of a “hideaway” it was, considering Hong Kong was Jackson’s hometown). Briefly, Mark wished they were going to Jackson’s beach getaway, but he squashed the feeling down. Mark shouldn’t care about any of this. He had already decided he was leaving again, once this mess was cleaned up and villains were no longer threatening his cousin. There was more than one university Mark could con his way into.

The elevator ride to the top floor was quiet. Mark knew Jackson was stealing glances at him, but Mark purposefully avoided his gaze, wondering if Jackson would crack before the elevator reached its destination.

He didn’t. (Mark wasn’t disappointed. Nope. Not at all.)

Jackson strode confidently into his home, with a loud, “Sup, boys! I brought you a present!” before beckoning Mark out. As soon as Mark stepped into the living room, there was a brief, tense quiet before Bam Bam and Jinyoung jumped up to welcome Mark back with big smiles and tight hugs. Jaebum didn’t move. Mark had braced himself to be immediately rejected -- he had left without telling anyone, after all, nothing but a short note left behind -- so he was surprised by the warm reception. Even Jackson hadn't been mean. Jaebum's attitude was to be expected, but the others? Mark felt a warmth spread through him, a feeling of familiarity and _home_ and acceptance, and he clung to that feeling. No matter what he had told Jackson, he hadn't felt like this in a while.

Mark realized there were two new faces in the group, one of whom Mark recognized as Youngjae -- he was a distant cousin of some kind, Mark couldn’t really remember the specifics, but he had shown up a couple summers to play when they were kids. The other boy was…

“Yugyeom!?” Mark gasped, surprised when he recognized the tall boy.

“Hey, hyung!” Yugyeom greeted him with a big hug. Mark just stared, dumbfounded. How had the little pipsqueak gotten so big?

“I get that reaction a lot,” Yugyeom giggled, and it reminded Mark that despite his size, Yugyeom was still just a kid. He was his youngest cousin, and Mark had always had a special fondness for the boy. Yugyeom used to follow Mark everywhere. It seemed things didn’t really change…

“Why are you here?” Jaebum’s gruff voice pulled Mark out of his happy reunion with his friends. Yugyeom grimaced at Jaebum’s biting tone, gave Mark’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and walked to sit over with the others, leaving Jaebum and Mark mostly alone. It didn’t escape Mark’s notice that despite their distance, the others would still be able to hear every word they said. _Can never mind their own damn business_...Mark thought to himself. Some things never change.

“Jackson told me what happened.” 

“So? We don’t need you,” Jaebum looked him in the eye defiantly, before hiding behind his bangs again. Mark tried not to let the words sting. He was the one who left, after all.

“I know that,” Mark said carefully. “But I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing. I want to help, if I can.”

“Well, you can’t.”

“Oh, for the love of -- Jaebum, you stubborn idiot, just let him help!” Jackson called from across the room, and Jaebum sat up angrily. “Shut up, Jackson! You’ve already caused enough problems for today! Don’t think I won’t kick you out of the team!”

Mark stilled, hands clenching. “You made Jackson a part of the team?” He asked Jaebum quietly, deadly.

Jaebum also stilled, glancing at Mark before looking away as if ashamed. “You left,” he spit out gruffly.

Mark glared at Jaebum then, gave him the dirtiest look he could manage, and he didn’t miss the way Jaebum grimaced under the stare. Mark didn’t get pissed off easily, but when he did...well, everyone said he was scarier than even Jaebum.

“I fucking told you...” Mark grit out, keeping his voice deadly quiet, partly out of anger and partly so the others couldn’t hear. He could feel his heart beating fast and his palms getting sweaty, his anxiety washing over him at the thought of Jackson on the team. He tried to channel it into his anger, but it prevented him from speaking further. Mark wrestled to get a reign on his emotions.

"You broke your promises. Why can't I break mine?" Jaebum said daringly. Mark had to admit Jaebum had a point, but it didn't stop him from wavering between panic and fury at the situation.

“You left,” Jaebum repeated, but this time almost sadly. Mark was surprised at the new tone, at the defeated slump of Jaebum’s shoulders. “What was I supposed to do?” Jaebum looked at Mark then, hurt etched on his face.

Just like that, Mark’s anger evaporated. He knew he had hurt his friends -- his family -- when he left. He knew they’d forgive him eventually, but it seemed Mark hadn’t quite estimated how deep that hurt might go. 

“I was actually hoping that making Jackson a part of the team would make you come back,” Jaebum whispered, and he was so quiet Mark almost missed what he said.

Mark hadn’t heard about it, despite casually keeping tabs on his friends. If Mark was honest with himself, if he _had_ heard about it, he would've gone back in a heartbeat. But that just made Mark mad all over again. How _dare_ Jaebum go and do the _one_ thing Mark made him promise never to do? But then shame hit him like a ton of bricks. Jaebum had gone that far just to get Mark to return back home. Thinking of how desperate Jaebum must've been...and how he must have been feeling to go that far...

“I’m sorry.”

Jaebum gave Mark a startled look, clearly not expecting those words out of Mark’s mouth.

“You know I love you guys, right? That it had nothing to do with you? I just...I just needed…”

“I know, Mark. But it hurt. It still hurts.”

Mark walked over and sat down next to Jaebum, grabbing his wrist and rubbing his thumb over his pulse soothingly. “It hasn’t been sunshine and rainbows for me, either. But don’t tell Jackson that.” Jaebum snorted at that, slung an arm around Mark’s neck, and pulled him close so that their foreheads touched. "I'm glad he brought you back." With that, Mark knew they’d be okay. Mark would still have some apologizing to do, but they’d be okay. He gripped Jaebum's hands harder, holding back sudden tears. He didn't deserve Jaebum's forgiveness so quickly, but he was so ridiculously happy to be back with his best friend. "Me, too."

“I don’t know what to do, Mark,” Jaebum confided. “I’ve never had to prove that I _didn’t_ steal something before.”

“We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” Mark smiled reassuringly at Jaebum, who gave a rare smile back. "I..."

“So, it looks like we got things squared away, yeah?” Jackson said a little too loudly, looking grumpy, before throwing Mark an apple. Mark had to untangle himself from Jaebum to catch the fruit, and Jackson’s stormy face cleared a little. “I thought you might be hungry.”

"And all I get is an apple?"

"That's just Jackson's jealous way of getting Jaebum to stop being so touchy-touchy with you," Jinyoung interjected, and Jackson scowled at him, a retort ready on his lips, but Jinyoung continued. "C'mon, we're ordering your favorite takeout. We'll eat, we'll go to sleep, and in the morning we can plan everything out." Jinyoung pulled Mark over to the others, where a takeout menu was being bickered over by the youngest three. Mark already knew what he wanted, so it didn't escape his notice that Jaebum said something to Jackson that first made him angry, but then Jaebum said something else that turned Jackson's expression sad.

Before he could try to puzzle it out, the food was ordered and they sat around the table catching up. Even after the food had long been eaten, the boys still huddled around just like old times. It was a new dynamic with Yugyeom and Youngjae, but it was a welcome one. Jackson, always the life of the party, never failed to make Yugyeom laugh like crazy, and Youngjae had clearly been spending too much time near Jinyoung, casually tossing out sarcastic remarks and getting hit in return, but laughing all the same.

Mark didn't even realize he was falling asleep until he heard voices speaking softly.

"Should we move him to the couch?"

"The couch? We should move him to his bed. Way to be lazy, Bam Bam."

"Hey! That couch is comfy enough for a king!"

"Seriously? I wasn't insulting your couch, Jackson. Only _you_ would get offended by something like that."

"Guys, stop. You'll wake him up."

At Yugyeom's voice, Mark struggled to open his eyes and speak. "M'not sleeping." Quiet laughter greeted him.

"Sure, sleeping beauty. You're were not sleeping at all."

Mark jerked his leg in an attempt to kick Jackson, but failed. He was too tired to care, anyway. All of a sudden, the ground fell beneath him, and Mark gripped the arms holding him, just managing not to shriek.

"Jackson, put me down." Mark was definitely more awake now. Jackson ignored him, and continued to carry him out of the room and down the hall, while the boys hooted and hollered behind them. Ignoring the feeling of Jackson's strong arms, Mark jumped out of his grasp, almost falling on his face in the process.

"Give a guy a little heads up next time, jeez," Jackson complained, still holding Mark's upper arm. Mark ignored him. "I don't need to be carried to my bed, Jackson." Mark sighed. "It's the same room as usual, right?"

"Of course." The way Jackson said it, along with that warm gaze, gave Mark butterflies. As if Mark's usual room would _always_ be "Mark's room."

"I'll see you in the morning, yeah? You won't sneak out in the middle of the night again, will you?" Jackson joked, but it was tinged with a little sadness that hit too close to home.

"No, I won't go anywhere," Mark replied honestly in a quiet voice as he stood in front of his bedroom door. "Hey, Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?" 

Jackson grinned at him and Mark's heart stopped a little. "Who says I'm not?" Mark looked at Jackson in surprise, but then Jackson continued. "Honestly, for a long time, I was really pissed off at you, Mark. Like, seriously pissed. But then, I wasn't anymore."

Mark wasn't sure what to make of that. "What made you stop being angry with me?"

Jackson just smiled again. "Maybe if you tell me why you really left, I'll tell you why I stopped being mad." Mark searched Jackson's eyes for some kind of answer, but what he found was unreadable. It seemed Jackson had changed a little in the year Mark was gone, and it made Mark's heart sink a little to know he couldn't read Jackson as well as he used to. Jackson walked up to him and entwined their fingers together, holding him in place. "For now, just don't go anywhere without me."

Jackson's cologne, so unique, fills Mark's senses, but before he can do anything, or say anything, Jackson is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Mark sat up thinking. He ignored the longing he felt to go to Jackson's room like he used to do, and instead focused entirely on the problem with Jaebum. They had never crossed paths with JYP before, or at least that Mark was aware of, so this couldn't be some kind of revenge act. He would check with Jaebum in the morning to make sure he didn't do something stupid to piss off the notorious thief while he'd been away. Jaebum had already stated that he hadn't stolen the paintings, but JYP apparently didn't want to believe him. Truthfully, there was no way to prove that Jaebum didn't steal them unless they knew when they were stolen -- and only then, perhaps some kind of alibi could be provided, if Jaebum had one. Mark knew that if Jaebum had been hanging out with the group at that time, JYP still wouldn't believe his innocence, since they were family. Would talking directly to JYP work? The only other option would be to try to find the real culprits, but how would they even begin to find a clue as to who did it?

Mark rubbed his hands through his hair, frustrated. He felt like there was no answer to this riddle.

Unconsciously, Mark glanced over at the photos sitting on the nearby desk. There were various ones of the team, all having fun and making silly faces, but the one Mark's eyes immediately went to was one of him and Jackson. Jackson had an arm slung around Mark's shoulder, a lazy grin on his face as he stared into the camera. Mark was mid-laugh (probably at something Jackson had said), leaning into Jackson's embrace, one hand lightly clutching the hand around his shoulder. It was from 2 years ago, and Mark couldn't have been happier, in the early stages of his crush on Jackson. Too bad Jackson didn't reciprocate.

At least, Mark was pretty sure he didn't. Jackson had a habit of flirting with everyone, and it never escaped Mark's notice that Jackson seemed to always have a new girl or boy of the week. (Jackson was never one for sticklers about gender. "You love who you love," he'd say.) At the same time, Jackson would do special things for Mark, and even Mark had to admit (without Jinyoung pointing it out all the damn time, thank you very much) that Jackson seemed especially touchy with Mark -- more so than others, anyway, as Jackson was just as touchy as he was flirty. So Mark never knew what to make of Jackson's feelings. Did he like Mark? Was he just being a good friend? Or was Jackson just being Jackson?

It was part of the reason Mark had left. His feelings for Jackson were so all-consuming that it was driving him crazy. Mark didn't want to ruin their friendship, or the team, and so he couldn't bring himself to tell Jackson how he felt. If he had been more sure of Jackson's feelings, it might have been different, but there was no point in dwelling on that. So, he ran away. He also hoped that Jackson would follow him. If Jackson followed him, then Mark figured Jackson probably liked him. Week after week Mark waited, but Jackson never showed. 

That was the whole reason Mark was passed out drunk in his dorm the night he supposedly trashed the university president's property (and all other drunken nights before that). Even after a year, he still couldn't shake the ghost of Jackson haunting his every step, even with alcohol. Seeing him in the limo that day was like a kick to the gut. Half of Mark's anger had really been at himself -- at the fact that the second he saw Jackson again, every bit of desire came flooding back. The year hadn't helped at all. It was like it never even happened.

Except that Jackson was a bit more guarded. It was subtle, but Mark noticed. _That's what you get for leaving_ , Mark thought bitterly. _You don't lose your feelings, but you do lose a bit of your friendship with him._

Was it really better to stay by his side, being his friend, but watching him fall in love with others? Mark had thought he would leave again after this, but now he wasn't so sure. It didn't help the first time.

He sighed, tried to clear his mind, and fell asleep.

 

\------------------------

 

The sunlight was filtering through the curtains when Mark slowly blinked his eyes open, mind opening to awareness. He had forgotten how comfortable this bed was. It was then he realized he had opened his eyes to find a person sleeping next to him, one arm slung around Mark's waist.

Jackson's face was so boyishly charming in sleep. Mark brushed the younger boy's bangs out of his face, fingers lightly tracing his face, before poking his cheek. He didn't trust himself to grab Jackson's upper arm to shake him awake -- those muscles were incredible. Mark looked at his own arms for a second, comparing. Jackson had bigger muscles, but Mark's were nice, too. Certainly bigger than they were a year ago.

Jackson huffed in annoyance but didn't awaken. Mark continued to poke his cheek. "Jackson~," he sing-songed, blowing in his face next. Jackson hated that.

"Ok, fine, stop!" Jackson rubbed at his face, before opening his eyes. "Seriously, Jinyou..." Jackson cut off when he realized it was Mark next to him. Mark was immediately embarrassed, but he wasn't sure why.

"Care to explain why you are in my bed?"

"I've, uh...started sleep walking a lot." Jackson's face tinged pink, but Mark didn't think sleep walking was anything to be embarrassed about. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Mark replied. He ran his hands through his red hair, a habit Mark had started when he dyed his hair a few months ago. Jackson seemed to be fascinated by the movement, and under his scrutiny Mark stopped, sitting up and pushing his hands into his lap. "It happens."

"I like your hair color, by the way. " Jackson reached a hand up as if to touch, and Mark held his breath, but at that moment Youngjae opened the door with an "Oh!" in surprise. Jackson quickly let his hand drop.

"Sorry, hyungs -- but Bam is looking for you, Jackson."

"Thanks, Youngjae."

Youngjae left, and Mark's ears burned with what the pair of them probably looked like. Thankfully, Youngjae was most likely not to say anything to the others. Mark just wished the image they made together was true. With a sigh, Mark climbed out of the bed.

"We should probably take a shower before we go out there."

Jackson sat up with interest and a sly smile. "We? You mean, together?"

Mark was sure that his blush probably ran all the way up his body at that. "No, you perv!" Mark slapped Jackson's thigh. "Go find your own shower."

Mark wondered what Jackson would've said if he had said yes.

When he was done, he wandered out to the others, rubbing his hair with his towel. Yugyeom immediately clutched Mark's arm, whining, "Hyung, buy me food!"

"Buy it yourself."

"Hyung!" Yugyeom looked wounded, but Mark knew it was an act. If Mark had learned anything the night before, it was that Yugyeom was _always_ hungry nowadays.

"Ignore him. He ate like 20 minutes ago," Jinyoung stated, swatting at the youngest. Yugyeom leaped out of reach, but continued to make puppy dog eyes at Mark whenever he looked at him.

Jaebum called everyone over, and Yugyeom stuck to Mark like glue, occasionally tugging on the towel around Mark's neck (to beg or to annoy Mark into saying yes, Mark wasn't sure). Mark didn't miss the glares Jackson and Yugyeom sent each other -- Jackson even mouthed the words, "You wanna die?" and got a tongue stuck out at him in response. Mark wasn't sure what that was about, but decided to ignore the two. It wasn't his business anyway.

After establishing a few key details (like no, Jaebum had _not_ pissed off JYP up until now, nor had even crossed paths with him), Mark said the only thing that came to mind.

"We have to sneak into JYP's house."

Jackson laughed like a hyena at that, while everyone else was silent. "I love it!" Jackson crowed. 

"You would. It's stupid and nearly impossible," Jinyoung muttered.

"But it is the most logical place to start," Youngjae countered.

"And you said _nearly_ impossible. So there's a chance," Bam Bam offered.

"Still a pretty dangerous idea," Jaebum said, eyes never leaving Mark's. "Explain."

"Well, we have no clue to start from. Whoever took the paintings took them from his house, right? So we have to look there for clues. We already said that the only reason Jaebum is still alive right now is because JYP doesn't know where he is. So we can't exactly walk up to his door and ask to take a look inside. Youngjae has already scoured the internet and our sources to see if anyone has been selling paintings that sound like the missing ones, and nothing has come up. So we have nothing left to go on, except what we might find at the house."

Jackson grinned at Mark. "I'm in!"

"You aren't coming." Jackson's face hardened at that.

"Jaebum makes that decision, and I'm going. Right, Jaebum? You made me a permanent part of the team." Jaebum looked apologetically at Mark. "He's a part of the team, Mark."

Mark narrowed his eyes at Jackson. "No."

Jackson glared back. "What? Do you hate me so much that you can't stand to have me on the team?" Jackson shouted, and Mark looked down at the floor. "Do you not trust me? Is that it?" Mark didn't look up. How could he say why he didn't want Jackson on the team without revealing everything?

"I've been busting my ass doing all sorts of dangerous things while you've been gone, Mark. You know what? I don't even care what the reason is. _I'm on the team_ , whether you like it or not, so you can just fuck off!" Jackson stormed off, and everyone winced when the door slammed after him.

"Did you really have to say that?" Jaebum asked with a sigh.

"Did you really have to do the one thing I told you not to?" Mark spat back.

"Guys, let's not start this again," Jinyoung said, trying to make peace. "What's done is done."

"I know you have some issue with it, Mark, but Jackson really is a part of the team now. He's really good." Bam Bam said softly, but with an edge to his voice. If Yugyeom was Mark's favorite maknae, and Youngjae was Jaebum's, Bam Bam had always been Jackson's.

"I'm sure he's good. That's not my problem," Mark said stiffly. He knew they were right -- that Jackson was going to be a part of this whether Mark wanted it or not. Really, it would've happened at some point, if Mark was honest. Jackson had wanted in so badly, and Mark was the only one against it. The tide would've turned eventually. Mark just wished it wasn't right now.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go make some plans. Youngjae, send me a blueprint of JYP's house, if you can find one," Mark said while standing, heading toward the office next to the kitchen. Youngjae gave him a salute with an odd little smile. Yugyeom followed behind, doing aegyo and all sorts of ridiculous things, until Mark handed him cash. "I love you, hyung!" Yugyeom exclaimed, before giving him a bone crushing hug and running off to get food.

Mark wasn't long into formulating a plan when Jackson stormed back in and threw himself into a chair opposite of Mark.

"I'm not going to just let this sit. I'm going, and that's final!"

"Okay."

"I'm serious, Mark!" Mark tried not to think about how hot Jackson looked when he was angry. Jackson stuck a finger in Mark's face. "I. Am. Going."

"Okay."

"I..." Jackson faltered, finally realizing that Mark wasn't putting up a fight. Mark continued to write ideas down for the plan, eyes occasionally flitting up to look at Jackson. "But you were so adamant before." 

Mark wished he had a camera. The confused look on Jackson's face reminded him of a puppy.

"I still am, but I know a losing battle when I see one."

Mark pretended not to notice Jackson fake kicking him.

"Whatever. I'll show you how good I am."

"I know you're good, Jackson."

"But you..."

Mark cut him off. "I know you'll be good, great even, otherwise Jaebum would've kicked you out months ago. And I trust you -- we all do."

The confused puppy look was back. "Then why?"

Mark sighed. "It's not important now."

A sly gleam entered Jackson's eyes. "Is it because you want to protect me? You're afraid I'll get hurt, and then you won't know what to do with yourself. Like in all those romance movies!" Mark gave Jackson a devious smile and beckoned him closer. Jackson leaned in, a hopeful sort of look on his face, and Mark smacked Jackson's forehead hard.

"You wish!" Mark laughed as Jackson scowled.

"Hyung! I brought you soup!" Yugyeom yelled. "And chicken!"

Jackson bolted out of his seat to grab at the food Yugyeom brought, but Yugyeom batted him away. "This is for Mark-hyung! Go away!" The others crowded around as well.

Mark took the offered food with a "thanks" while Jackson continued to harass the youngest. "Mark will give me some, won't you, Mark?" Jackson pleaded.

"Depends. What'll you give me?"

"What would you like?" Jackson replied suggestively. Yugyeom and Bam Bam pretended to barf.

"Don't be gross," Mark said, although he had to suppress a slight shiver at Jackson's tone. "I want you to let everyone here flick you on the forehead."

Jackson blanched at that. "Everyone but Yugyeom!"

"Nope. _Everyone_. Or no chicken for you."

Ever the mood maker, Jackson acted over-the-top in regards to getting hit by the others, and Mark laughed until his stomach hurt at his antics. Afterwards, Jackson happily bounded over to share in Mark's chicken, an arm slung around Mark's neck, and Mark couldn't help but think of the photo in his room.

No. He was here for Jaebum, not Jackson. _Focus, Tuan!_

 After that, Mark was all business. He left before because Jackson was crowding his thoughts -- he couldn't let it happen again. Jaebum was counting on him. So he put all his energy into planning, and the others mostly left him to it (with only occasional interruptions, mostly from Jackson of course). Mark had been their main strategist before he left and it seemed the others still felt he was the best for the job.

Mark was good at keeping Jackson at bay, except in the mornings, when Jackson's sleep walking always led him to Mark's room. After a few days, Mark didn't even try to kick him out and simply let it happen. It was the one part of his day that Mark let his guard down a little and welcomed Jackson's embrace. thrilling at the scent of cologne around him and warm breath on the back of his neck, often a strong arm around his waist (or Mark's arm around Jackson's waist). Mark wasn't even embarrassed anymore.

Word got out about it too, though, as Yugyeom and Bam Bam's giggles and innuendo were anything to go by. Mark shut them up right quick by commenting on their own sleeping habits (which is to say, they voluntarily shared a room despite the fact that there were enough for each of them to have their own) and a suspicious mark on Bam Bam's neck. After that, Mark only heard the youngest pair gossiping about Jaebum and Jinyoung, although he was pretty sure the two still talked behind their backs about him and Jackson.

Finally, with input from the others, Mark had a final plan. He laid out the blueprints Youngjae had gotten him and walked everyone through their positions. Jaebum had to stay behind and direct -- they couldn't risk having him in the house. At least if others were caught, they had a decent chance of staying alive. If Jaebum was caught, he was dead for sure. Jaebum didn't take it well, though, grumbling every chance he got. Youngjae was also hanging back, as he usually did, to handle the tech. Mark paired Jackson and Bam Bam and Jinyoung together, while he himself went with Yugyeom. The threesome were going to check the top two floors while Mark and Yugyeom scoped out the main level and basement. 

"I think I should go with you and Yugyeom," Jackson blurted out, in usual fashion. Mark knew he was dying to say something ever since he announced the positions, fidgeting in his seat, and Mark gave him points for waiting this long before interrupting.

"No, I need you with Jin and Bam. They need someone good to cover for them if necessary."

"Then I can switch with Yugyeom."

"I need Yugyeom with me -- it looks like the safe is in the basement, so I need his expertise in cracking it. Besides, you hate being below ground. I would've thought you'd like being on the top floors."

Frustration showed on Jackson's face, but there was nothing else he could say. They packed up and flew to Seoul, South Korea on one of Jackson's jets, staying the night at another of Jackson's many hideaways. This time, it was a top floor apartment with a gorgeous city view that Bam Bam went nuts over. Jackson looked pretty smug after that.

As was tradition, the team got really drunk that night. They felt like if the next day they were going to get caught, it was best to have had a lively night the day before. Technically, they still had a few days of scoping out the place before they actually acted, but as this was JYP, they knew there was a chance they'd get caught just trying to get intel, much less get inside. So around went the bottles of various soju, beer, and liquor until everyone was dancing, laughing, or both. It helped that everyone was a happy drunk.

Mark was feeling great, jumping up and down on the couch with Jinyoung while Jackson and Yugyeom competed against each other with some game on the PS4. Jaebum and Bam Bam were dancing around the room wildly, doing their own take on K-pop dance moves while some generic song played in the background. When a slow song came on, Mark grabbed Jinyoung in a slow dance, pressing their cheeks together dramatically while dipping and spinning each other, until they both fell on the carpet giggling like mad.

Mark crawled over to where Jackson sat, engrossed in his game. Mark splayed himself across Jackson's back, slurring, "Jackson, you smell really good. Why d'ya smell so good?" before licking a stripe up Jackson's neck. He could feel as Jackson froze, and Mark in his mind knew he did something he hadn't meant to. "Bad tongue!" Mark chastised himself, before falling back to the carpet and laughing hysterically.

"Ewwww! Mark and Jackson are being gross! Everyone, take a shot!" Bam Bam shouted and Jackson threw something at him, yelling. Everyone took a shot, but then it dawned on Mark what was going on.

"You made a drinking game out of us!?" Mark sputtered, and everyone grinned evilly. Jackson also shouted his indignation, chasing Bam Bam around the room. "If it helps, we did it for everyone -- whenever anyone is too lovey-dovey, it's time to take a shot!" Yugyeom said, yelling the last part happily, before grabbing Youngjae and giving him a quick kiss on the ear. "See? Shot!!" Youngjae, sitting at Jaebum's feet, turned a kissed Jaebum's leg with a cheeky grin. "Two shots!! Two shots!" Youngjae shouted in English, causing Jinyoung to erupt in laughter.

As the night wore on, tiredness hit them each one by one. Jaebum and Jinyoung left first, carrying a passed out Youngjae. Soon after, Mark watched as Jackson's eyes also began to drift shut, but Bam Bam and Yugyeom looked like they'd never run out of energy. Mark left them, knowing they wouldn't be missed anyway, and led Jackson toward his bedroom, bumping into several walls along the way. Mark was pretty sure he was walking straight, but the walls just kept jumping out at him -- something he must've said aloud on accident, if Jackson's chuckling was anything to go by.

"Home sweet home," Mark announced, pushing Jackson to his bed. But Jackson didn't let go of Mark's arm and Mark was pulled down onto the bed with him.

"Just sleep here," Jackson slurred, already half asleep. Mark didn't put up a fight, curling around Jackson like a starfish. He briefly had the hazy thought that maybe he was holding on to Jackson too tightly, and he didn't want to suffocate him, but then Jackson mumbled, "That's better," before sleep took them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay -- I had some stuff going on. Still have stuff going on, but I promise to post a new chapter before a week is through.

Mark awoke to find himself curled under Jackson’s chin, pressed oh-so-wonderfully against Jackson’s bare chest. Mark couldn’t remember much of how Jackson lost his shirt, and a quick check confirmed that both of them still had their sweats on, which was a relief. Jackson was known for sleeping in almost nothing, but this was the first time he was missing an article of clothing while Mark was cuddled next to him.

Mark quickly toppled out of bed, the sheets tangling around his legs, before dashing to the bathroom to hide. It wasn’t the first time that Mark thanked his lucky stars that Jackson slept deeply. Getting his thoughts together, he jumped in the shower before heading back out to the bedroom, planning on going to the stake out point of JYP’s house early.

Just as Mark got to the door, he heard a voice call out, “Leaving so soon?” Mark turned slowly, finding Jackson awake on the bed.

Awake, leaning against the pillows with one arm behind his head, the sheets pooling around his waist temptingly, his abs and chest on full display, a suggestive grin on his face.

 _Shit, shit, fuck!!_ Mark had to remind himself to breathe. He was like a sex god, and Mark wanted to bang his head against the wall in the unfairness of it all. He even knew that Jackson had pants on underneath the sheets, but the image of it was seared into his brain (and went straight south).

Mark made a completely undignified noise and quickly disappeared into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him. He cringed at his lack of composure and cursed Jackson to high heaven before finally stepping into the main living area...

...where he found Yugyeom and Bam Bam so wrapped up together on the couch that Mark had trouble figuring out which limbs belonged to who. Snapping a quick picture, he muttered, “As if either of you can talk. Eww!” He mimicked Bam Bam’s voice at the end, and was about to smack the pair awake, when he heard soft noises coming from the balcony. Mark walked around the decorative screen wall to the balcony doors before stopping short.

Jaebum had Jinyoung lightly pressed against the railing, his hands trailing up and down Jinyoung’s sides. Jinyoung reached up to Jaebum’s neck, pulling him closer, before kissing him deeply.

 _Well, that's new_ , Mark thought. He quickly turned around -- he did not need to see his friends making out, thank you very much. But then it occurred to Mark that everyone was apparently pairing up, well, except for him, Jackson, and Youngjae. The earlier image of Jackson in bed flared in his mind, and Mark turned several shades of scarlet. _I wish..._

By the time Jackson walked into the room, the maknaes were awake and grumbling. “Hyung!” Bam Bam grouched. “Mark is in a foul mood! He smacked us awake just because we fell asleep together.” Turning towards Mark, he yelled, “Don’t blame us for your lack of a sex life!” Jaebum and Jinyoung walked in then, and Mark immediately blushed and turned around, putting all his focus on making a quick meal. Between Jackson, Bam Bam’s taunt, and knowing what Jaebum and Jinyoung had just been up to, Mark was mortified.

“Where have you two been?” Jackson asked slyly, and Jaebum retorted with his usual gruffness, “Balcony.”

Mark couldn’t help the cough that erupted from his throat, and Jackson walked over to hit him on the back to help. Everyone was giving him an odd look, so Mark grabbed the food, his bag, and rushed out.

“I’m off to stake out the place. Call me if you need me!” He called over his shoulder, grabbing Youngjae as he exited his room and forcing the younger boy to go with him.

Mark was pretty sure it was Bam Bam he heard say, “Mark-hyung is so weird sometimes.”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Having been embarrassed about 50 times that morning, Mark was so glad of the refuge that was Youngjae. The pair sat under a tree, watching what was happening at the property a mile away, Youngjae sketching things as he pleased. Mark was laying down, just thinking while keeping an eye on things.

“So, do you think this will actually work?”

“I have no idea, Youngjae. But it’s kind of our best shot.” Youngjae frowned at that.

“This house is like a fortress, though. You do see the giant stone walls, right? And all the guards that have been switching like clockwork, all absolutely perfect in their jobs? And, oh, I don’t know, _the freaking moat_ surrounding the place?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, I see it. But at least there doesn’t seem to be alligators in the moat. Or sharks. That’s a positive.”

Youngjae shook his head in disbelief. “You are seriously crazy, hyung.”

“I like to call it optimism.” Youngjae chuckled, and Mark continued to squint at the thief’s impenetrable home. They had a plan for once they were in the house, but how do they even get in in the first place?

How the heck did the _original thief_ get in?

It was that thought that fueled Mark’s determination. Someone got in to steal those paintings and so would Mark.

 

\------------------------

 

Sure enough, it was two days later that Bam Bam saw their opening. Mark and Jaebum watched for another day to make sure, and Bam Bam was right. There was one location where the switch of guards took a little longer, but only at 8pm. Something about it bothered Mark, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on why it left him worried. It didn’t matter anyway -- if they didn’t take this opening, they might never get it again.

How did this guy get permission to have a moat in Seoul? Granted, they weren’t in the middle of the city, but still, it was ridiculous. The whole situation was giving Mark a headache.

It was 10 minutes until the opening would appear again, and the team was restless. Jaebum wasn’t helping -- there was nothing he hated more than having to stay behind on a mission (it had only happened once before, when he was 14 and broke his arm) -- and he kept snapping at everyone over every little thing.

Mark was adjusting the grips on his hands when Jackson came up to him.

“I still wish I was teamed with you.”

“I’ll be fine, Jackson. Like I told you earlier, I trust you. Do you not trust me?”

“That’s not it…”

“We’ll be in, find some clues, get out and move on.” Jackson frowned, clearly displeased with how the conversation had gone. “Just don’t blow anything up, okay?” Mark asked.

Jackson gasped as if hurt, putting his hand to his chest. “The faith you have in me, jeez!”

“Well, whenever you and Bam Bam are together, something always gets unnecessarily blown up.”

Jackson laughed heartily at that. “What can I say? We like explosives.”

This, Mark thought, he could handle. Funny Jackson was safe. Serious Jackson was not.

Mark checked the time and quickly grabbed Yugyeom to bring him to his side. Even though they were all entering at the same location, Mark didn’t want to have to deal with making sure Yugyeom was nearby. They all managed to climb to the top of the outer wall, laying flat on the top to avoid any lights.

Right on cue, at 8pm sharp, the guard left the far corner and left the house vulnerable. The team quickly and quietly rushed in, using a grappling hook to attach to the roof before swinging across the moat and scaling the side of the building. By the time the last member reached the top of the house, the next guard was walking around the corner, unaware of what was happening above him.

Jinyoung quickly cut open the window of a room on the other side of the building, while Mark went around to the back of the house and opened a window there, Yugyeom fast behind him. Following their plans, the pair made their way silently through the house to reach the first floor. Mark said a sent out a silent plea that Jinyoung, Jackson, and Bam Bam would make it through unseen.

After searching the first floor rooms and finding nothing, the pair went to the basement. Mark always hated basements. Nothing good ever came out of trying to steal something from a basement; there were never any quick ways out.

They had about 15 minutes left before Jinyoung’s team would detonate the smoke bomb that would hopefully distract enough guards outside for the team to make their escape. If none of them found any helpful clues before then, they were out of luck.

Yugyeom found a locked room and immediately set to cracking the code. Mark went into another room -- one with glass walls along the side he entered -- and it set off alarms in Mark’s head. This room had to be special, Mark could feel it. He scanned the room a few times before noticing what appeared to be a fake wall. Placing his hands on the wall, he felt for any kind of lever or button to activate the wall, and he soon found one hidden on the edge of a painting. The wall dropped down, and Mark gasped.

It was the paintings. The paintings Jaebum had supposedly stolen.

But there they were. Not taken. Perfectly fine.

Mark stared in shock.

Mark was only able to shout a quick “Yugyeom!” before the glass door shut and locked, and a gas hissed into the room. Mark tried to cover his mouth with his sleeve, but he knew it wouldn’t help. They were planning on getting intel, not dealing with deadly gases, so he hadn’t brought any equipment to fight it.

He looked up as Yugyeom beat against the glass walls, shouting his name and looking on in misery. Mark tried to run towards the glass windows, but the gas was already affecting him, and he only took 3 steps before he fell to his knees. He gave a pleading look to Yugyeom, making a shooing motion with his hand and shouting as best he could, “Go!”, hoping the boy would stick to protocol and get himself out of there. Mark knew there wasn’t much time left.

Unable to continue being upright, Mark fell to the floor, his eyes sticking to Yugyeom. The younger boy continued to cry for him, and Mark gave one last blurred look to Yugyeom before darkness claimed him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Yugyeom was trudging towards the meet up point with tears streaming down his face. As soon as the others saw him, they ran forward with smiles, before realizing that Yugyeom was upset, and Mark was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is he?” Jackson asked breathlessly, as if he was in pain, his hand gripping Yugyeom’s arm.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Bam Bam asked, equally concerned.

“I’m sorry, hyungs! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Yugyeom repeated in anguish, sobbing his apologies as he fell to his knees, Bam Bam hugging him tight. Jackson made a move to run back towards the mansion, but Jaebum and Jinyoung were faster, knowing immediately where Jackson’s thoughts would turn.

“We have to go back! We have to get Mark!” Jackson screamed, trying to push the other two away. “Let me go!”

“Jackson, we can’t! You know that! It would be a death wish, and Mark wouldn’t want that!” Jaebum said, tears falling down his own face. The three struggled, Jackson refusing the truth, until Yugyeom said quietly, “He was trapped and knocked out by a gas.”

Everyone paused at that, tears still spilling out of their eyes.

“So he might still be alive, right? It might have been knock-out gas, not a deadly one.” Jinyoung said, and Jackson immediately turned to Youngjae, taking the house blueprints away from him and scanning them intensely.

Protocol dictated that they leave their meeting point after a mission was through, but seeing the firm faces of Jackson and the others, Jaebum knew that leaving right now was not an option. Jaebum didn’t want to leave either -- he hoped and prayed that Mark was going to make it out somehow.

So, he joined Jackson, scanning the blueprints for anything they might have missed, Yugyeom filling in details while Jinyoung, Bam Bam, and Youngjae watched the house for any sign of Mark.

“We’re not leaving him.” Jackson whispered fiercely, expecting a refusal.

“No,” Jaebum responded. “We’re not.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone on vacation for a week, so the next update may be a couple weeks.

Mark awoke slowly, extremely groggy and in pain. His neck hurt and his arms hurt, and when he opened his eyes he found himself tied to a chair. His neck was hurting from it hanging against his chest for so long while he was knocked out.

That was it, wasn’t it? He wasn’t dead, but the gas had knocked him out. Mark thought about this briefly as his eyes tried to focus. He found them focusing on a person in front of him.

JYP. Park Jinyoung.

Mark wished it was his Park Jinyoung, who was like a brother to him, but sadly it was the man whose house Mark had just broken into. He prayed the others were able to make it out safely.

Taking a quick stock of the room, Mark realized he was in the same room he fainted in. JYP was smirking at him and it irritated Mark to no end. Mark rolled his shoulders and neck the best he could while sighing, as if all of this was just a minor inconvenience.

“Awake? Good. We need to talk.” JYP crossed his arms and leaned against the nearby desk, watching as Mark looked at the paintings -- the ones Jaebum had supposedly stolen.

“As you’ve noticed, the paintings are here and are quite fine.”

“Then why do you have a manhunt going on for my cousin?” Mark spat, realizing this was all a trap. From the rather convenient switch of the guards at 8pm to the fact that the team didn’t seem to run into anyone once in the mansion, and then to the smoke and the paintings...JYP had let them in. He let them in to catch them, or maybe just Mark -- that part he wasn’t quite sure of yet. 

“Because I need you.”

 _Well, that answers that_ , Mark thought. He had a surge of happiness, knowing the others must be safe, if JYP was only after him. “So?” He couldn’t help but sound a little bratty. Did this guy actually threaten his cousin just to talk to Mark?

“So, Mark,” JYP began, as if Mark was a small child who didn’t understand, “I’ve done my research. You disappeared for a while. Your team got a little sloppier for it, but still did quite well. But you have particular knowledge and talents that I need, and I couldn’t find you. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Mark didn’t, so he just glared at the older man.

“Oh, Mark, you are too obvious. Your whole team is. I knew the only way I could pull you out of hiding was to threaten someone you loved. And now, here we are!”

“What makes you think I’m going to help you with whatever scheme you’ve got? Besides, I’m no one special. You’re the ultimate thief. Why would you need my help?”

JYP smiled at that, as if they were sharing a secret. “First, you have your unparalleled acrobatic martial arts skills. Second, when you emerged from hiding, it was clear you had intel that would help. Third, you will help me because if you don’t, I will continue my witch hunt for your cousin until he is dead. Got it?”

JYP had said it sweetly, but there was a bite to his tone. Mark knew he meant business, that he would kill Jaebum without hesitation if Mark didn’t comply. He still wasn’t quite sure what information he had that seemed so valuable to JYP.

Mark looked away, his mouth set in a thin line of anger. “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to steal some paintings.”

Mark’s jaw dropped at that as he stared at the infamous thief. “Are you serious?”

“Very.” JYP looked nothing but serious.

Eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Mark asked, “Alright. Who am I stealing from? Where?”

“Headmaster Choi.”

Mark stared at JYP for a full minute before speaking. “Headmaster Choi, as in the headmaster of my former university?”

“Yes.”

“As in, the president of the university that I got kicked out of?”

“Yes.”

Mark couldn’t help it -- he laughed. “Clearly you have been misinformed. I don’t know anything about Headmaster Choi. I only met the guy once."

“None of that matters. What I care about is two paintings he has hanging in the student library."

The library at the university was the headmaster's pride and joy. It was also huge. There were several paintings in the building, however, and Mark couldn't recall any being that special.

"Stealing from a university library would be rather easy, you know. I still don't see why you need me."

"These paintings are valuable to me. They don't necessarily have monetary value to many others. Despite this, they were taken from me by the headmaster, and he flaunts them in a public space to show they are his now. Because he took them from me, the library has an amazing alarm system -- not to mention, since it is the library, it is open to students at all hours of the day and night. No one else is allowed in, not even visitors, unless escorted by the headmaster himself."

"Again, I was _kicked out_. My ID badge won't let me in there now, if that's what you are thinking."

"Ah, but I think it will, with a little help from one of your cousins. Youngjae, is it?"

Now it was becoming clear to Mark. True, with Youngjae's help, they could probably change his status in the system. He'd have to be very careful about not being seen by someone who would know him. With the way the library is set up, he'd definitely have to put his acrobatic skills to use. There'd be no way of accomplishing the task otherwise. With students in the library at all times, even in the dead of night (Mark would know), it would be even trickier to do it without anyone seeing. If the headmaster was truly protecting the paintings, there was the alarm system to worry about, as well as a guard, and...

Shit. This _was_ going to be difficult.

"What paintings? Do you know where they are?"

"I don't know where they are in the library, seeing as I can't get in. But they are titled "Sunlight" and "Moonlight". They are pictures of landscapes during the day and night, respectively." JYP rolled open a large poster showing the two paintings. Mark was glad he was tied to the chair, and did his best to not show his surprise on his face -- he recognized these paintings. He must have seen them before in the library. Something still seemed off, though. Things made sense, but Mark felt like JYP wasn't telling him everything.

"Now, I will give you 2 weeks to accomplish your mission. If you do not get me these paintings by then, your cousin Jaebum's life is forfeit. Now, you need to get working, yes? But it won't do for the others to see you leave perfectly fine, so do forgive me." At that, JYP picked up a piece of wood from his desk and swung at Mark's head.

Mark felt intense pain, screaming, and then everything was black again.

 

\---------------------------

 

Mark was brought back to the land of the living when he felt not-so-light smacks against his cheek.

"Wake up. Wake up, ya puny idiot." One of JYP's guards had dragged him to the outer fence and was now slapping him awake. Mark could feel his arm and back hurting from being dragged across the gravel and dirt entry, and his head pulsed as if he had just fought with a bear. The guard sneered at him, seeing him awake, and gave him one last kick before closing the fence behind him. Mark coughed great, hacking coughs and slowly stood, using the nearby fence to help him. Once he felt somewhat steady, he started walking, briefly reaching up to touch his face where it hurt the most, right above his eye, wincing at the pain and finding blood on his fingers. He hadn't walked far when he heard an unusual whistle. To anyone else, they might think it a bird call, but Mark knew that whistle. When he felt it was safe, and that JYP wouldn't be able to see him, he turned and began walking to the rendezvouz point that the team had decided on earlier.

Mark wasn't paying attention like he should have, so he felt bodies against him before he saw them. For a second, Mark prepared himself to struggle, but then he remembered Jinyoung's whistle, and he properly looked to find his family and Jackson surrounding him, looking at him with a mix of relief and horror.

"Hyung...your face..." Bam Bam started, rubbing Mark's good arm soothingly. Jackson, on the other side, immediately looped Mark's bad arm around his shoulders. Mark hissed in pain, pretty sure it had been momentarily dislocated when he was dragged out of JYP's house, and Jackson's face became contrite. "I'm sorry!" He said, but Mark wasn't listening. His vision was starting to go dark again, and his head hurt so badly that Mark didn't think he could take it much longer. He saw Jackson fill his vision, heard the younger boy shout, "Mark!" when he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He felt Jackson scoop him up in his arms, everyone yelling, before he passed out once more.

 

\-----------------------------

 

When Mark awoke again, he was feeling better, and therefore, he was pissed. He had passed out 3 times in the past 12 hours and he was not happy about it. He felt gauze and stitches above his eye, and a medicine pack against his arm and back. He looked over to find Jackson snoring in a nearby chair, and Yugyeom looking out the window. They had apparently returned to Jackson's home in Seoul.

"Hyung!" Yugyeom whispered when he saw Mark awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly angry."

Yugyeom's face blanched at that. "Mark, I'm really sorry! I can understand why you are mad at me. I'd be mad at me, too! Please don't hate me! I..." Yugyeom was rambling, and Mark realized that Yugyeom though he was angry at _him_.

"Oh, Yug! I'm not mad at you!"

Yugyeom stopped and looked hopeful. "You aren't?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I couldn't help you, and..."

"Yugyeom, no one could've helped me, unless you have hidden superpowers I don't know about."

"But..."

"No buts. It looks like you did what you should've. You got out and made sure the others did, too. Like we planned."

Yugyeom was quiet. Mark could tell he didn't believe his words.

"Yugyeom, leaving behind a team member sometimes has to happen. Otherwise, even worse things might happen. You follow protocol. Got it?"

"Yes, hyung."

Jackson had woken up during this talk and came over to Mark's bed. Yugyeom had Mark swallow some pills before he left to tell the others Mark was awake.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. We were worried there for a minute."

"Call me Sleeping Beauty again and I'll kick you where it hurts." Jackson grinned at Mark's retort.

"You're feeling better then, I see." He said this as he gripped Mark's hand in his, rubbing his thumb lightly over Mark's skin. Mark had to fight a shiver that threatened his whole body. Instead, he sat up, gently touching his fingers to his head.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be up just yet, Mark!" Jackson scolded, trying to push Mark back down.

"We don't have time to rest," Mark said. "We've got a problem."

Jackson looked at him quizzically. "I'm guessing this has to do with the time you spent trapped in JYP's dungeon?"

"It wasn't a dungeon, Jackson. Don't be so dramatic," Mark said with a light smack against Jackson's stomach.

"Whatever." Jackson's face suddenly became serious, and without a word he shoved Mark over lightly and crawled into bed, trapping Mark between his body and the wall. "Look, whatever happened can wait until tomorrow. Right now, we are going to relax and sleep and forget the world." Mark had crowded against the wall when Jackson had climbed into bed, but Jackson reached out and gently pulled Mark to him, putting his arms around Mark's upper back and tucking Mark into his neck. "Just relax."

How could Mark relax when Jackson's smell, Jackson's heartbeat -- the _feel_ of Jackson -- pervaded his senses? It was at that moment that Jaebum and Jinyoung poked their heads in, and Mark knew he was blushing. He tried to push Jackson away, but Jackson wouldn't let him."Go away!" Jackson yelled at them, almost pouting. "We just wanted to make sure Mark was feeling okay," Jaebum said, and Mark managed to nod his head yes.

"I _said_ , go AWAY," Jackson yelled again, kicking uselessly toward the door. Jaebum and Jinyoung left laughing. "There, nice and quiet again, the way you like it," Jackson said, as if he had done Mark some great big favor. Mark huffed a small laugh, and then he felt one of Jackson's hands gently card through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Jackson..."

"I have no idea what happened to you, but it obviously wasn't good, and I was scared out of my mind. Let me take care of you for a damn minute! Jeez." Mark could feel Jackson scowling, and Mark had to admit it felt nice. 

"Okay," Mark whispered. He felt Jackson's hand stop for a moment, as if startled, before it resumed it's gentle rubs.

"Good. Okay. Yeah," Jackson replied, equally quiet. It wasn't too long before Mark found himself drifting off to sleep, comfortable in Jackson's embrace.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse, really. Not a lot of plot but...yay sexual tension?

Mark awoke to the murmur of voices. He noticed the loss of warmth at his side, realizing that Jackson was no longer in bed with him. The door to the room was barely open, and Mark had to strain to hear what was being said, but thankfully for Mark, Jackson could never be very quiet for long.

“Jaebum, you saw him! He needs to rest right now!” Jackson said in a voice that struggled to stay as a whisper.

“But we also need to know what happened. He’s been resting on and off for 2 days now, and we just got this countdown letter from JYP. If there’s now a deadline, the rest of the team can start working while Mark rests!”

Jackson practically growled at Jaebum. “You are not waking him up!”

Mark had heard enough by this point, wobbling to the door. He couldn’t believe it had been 2 days! Jaebum and Jackson startled at the appearance of Mark.

“It’s okay, Jackson. I’m up now. Let’s talk.”

Jaebum nodded and moved to gather the others while Jackson grabbed Mark’s hand, halting him from following.

“I think you should still rest. You had quite a blow to the head,” Jackson said with a frown. Mark stared at him with soft eyes, appreciating Jackson’s worry and not liking Jackson’s frown. He reached up and gently ran his fingers across Jackson’s face, smoothing away the unhappy lines. It worked, but now Jackson’s expression was intense with emotion that Mark couldn’t understand.

“Thank you for taking care of me. But we do have a deadline, and unfortunately, I’m needed. So, c’mon, Mr. Wild and Sexy. Let’s all talk.” Mark gripped Jackson’s hand harder and pulled him to the living room, where Jaebum had just finished pulling everyone together.

“As I’m sure Yugyeom told you, I was knocked out by gas in JYP’s basement. It turns out he was planning on us coming all along.” Everyone in the room frowned at that. “I saw the paintings he’s accusing Jaebum of stealing. Apparently, this whole thing was a way to get my cooperation.”

“You mean he’s threatening Jaebum so you’ll do what he wants?” Jinyoung asked, face a mask of barely contained fury.

“Yes.”

Mark was not surprised at Jinyoung’s anger, but he was a little surprised that Jaebum showed no reaction to the news.

“He needs my acrobatic skills to steal some paintings that are being held at my previous university.”

Mark continued to explain what he could, and Youngjae had already leapt out of his seat to begin pacing around the room, thinking things through.

“Do you have a plan?” Bam Bam asked.

“Not exactly. We have to make sure I can get in first, with Youngjae’s help. But…” Mark paused.

Jackson, ever curious, asked, “What is it?”

“Well, he showed me the paintings, and I know I’ve seen them before. But I just feel like I’m missing something. Like something is off, somehow.”

“But, hyung...what did he do to you?” Yugyeom asked hesitantly. Everyone’s eyes shot to Mark, and Mark realized they had been worried that JYP had tortured him or something.

“He had tied me up when I was knocked out by the gas, and after we talked he hit me in the head with a board. The guard who took me out must’ve dragged me by my arms across the ground and I think I momentarily dislocated my shoulder because of that. But nothing else happened. I’m okay, really. Thank you for giving me time to rest.”

Jackson shot a glare at Jaebum, but then wrapped his whole body around Mark like an octopus (gently, though, since Jackson knew he was still healing). “We’re glad you’re okay, dimsum!” Jackson cooed, while the others laughed. Mark groaned and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help laughing.

After talking a little bit longer, Youngjae got up to begin changing access codes on Mark’s university ID, and Jinyoung pulled Jaebum to another room -- something Bam Bam and Yugyeom had noticed and snickered at. Apparently, Mark wasn’t the only one to notice something going on between the two.

Mark lost focus on the others when Jackson, still curled around him, began to rub soothing circles into the back of Mark’s neck. He instantly melted, and then blushed at his reaction, hoping it hadn’t been too obvious to Jackson that his neck was sensitive.

“So what do I get to do in all of this?” Jackson asked, after a moment.

“Who says I know?”

“Please. You’ve got a plan already, which means you know what role each of us will take. Just so you know, if my role involves being separated from you again, I refuse.”

“Jackson…”

“No!. Just...no, okay? Jaebum will probably fight you as well, if you don’t let him pair up with you either. We were all really worried. It’s nothing against the others, but we don’t feel like you’ll be safe otherwise. We know how you take risks.”

Mark snorted at that. “I think the same could be said for you.”

“Mark.”

“I know, I know.” Mark sighed, suddenly exhausted. It must’ve shown, too, because Jackson peered down at his face and quickly stood, pulling Mark so that he was laying down on the couch. Jackson left for a moment before returning with a blanket, tucking Mark in. Mark was too tired to even protest. Jackson sat on the arm of the couch, reaching once again for Mark’s neck. Mark closed his eyes when the gentle rubbing continued, but Mark fell asleep before he realized that Jackson had in fact noticed how much the touches on his neck relaxed him.

\---------------------------

“He did _what_!?” Mark practically shouted, Youngjae flinching slightly.

“I’d say I’m sorry, hyung, but I’m not. You need to rest, and this was a good way to test if it would work or not. If you had been the one to test it, and it didn’t work, then you’d be in jail and unable to help. While all of us have skills that rival yours, none of us can do acrobatics like you can, and that’s essential for the plan!” Youngjae said, cowering a little in fear of Mark’s anger but the words flowed steadily.

Youngjae had finished recoding Mark’s ID while Mark was asleep, and Jackson had taken it upon himself to test it out. Mark was furious. They had just been talking about how Mark takes risks, and here Jackson was doing the same!

“When is he supposed to check in?”

“In 5 minutes.”

Mark looked at the clock, before huffing and sitting down in a nearby chair, eyes never leaving the clock. Youngjae hesitatingly sat down next to him, laptop in his lap and headset around his forehead.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Mark,” Jaebum offered.

“If that’s your way of reassuring me, you’re doing a terrible job,” Mark said, not unkindly. He could feel the glare coming from Jinyoung, and Mark couldn’t help but internally snicker. They thought they were being so sneaky, but they were so obvious!

Just as Mark saw the clock tick to 5 minutes, Youngjae’s radio line came to life.

“Jackson!” Youngjae shouted, but then Mark had ripped the headset from the younger boy, and all Youngjae could do was squeak in surprise.

“I am going to kill you when you get back!” Mark said angrily into the mic. “And if you don’t get back here in an hour, I’m going to hunt you down, kill you, and then bring you back to life just to kill you again, you ass!” He threw the headset back at Youngjae before stalking out of the room out to the balcony.

Keeping the headset mic on, Youngjae asked with a sly grin, “Hey, Jaebum, Jinyoung, which one of you wants to go _comfort_ Mark?” He had to cover his laugh with his hand when Jaebum caught on quickly.

“Oh, I’ll go. No one can _comfort_ Mark like I can.” Jaebum was thankful the headset was only a mic, because there was no way he could say that with a straight face.

Jinyoung also joined in the teasing. “I don’t know. I give the best massages. I should probably go give him one now.”

Youngjae listened to the other end of the line before clicking the headset off and cackling madly. “He gets jealous so quickly! He’s so easy!” He laughed with Jinyoung and Jaebum at their prank, each taking bets on how fast Jackson would show up now.

“How much longer do we have to put up with them like this anyway?” Youngjae whined to Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“Forever, if Mark’s denial is anything to go by,” Jinyoung chuckled.

“You know, for a long time, I thought you liked Mark, Jinyoung,” Youngjae said, and Jinyoung blushed, glancing at Jaebum shyly. “I’m glad you have Jaebum.”

The older boys both sputtered and gaped, shock on their faces. “Oh, was it a secret? If so, you did a terrible job.” Youngjae smirked and took his laptop back to his office, leaving the older pair dumbfounded.

\------------------------------------

When Jackson stormed back, he was breathless and a little sweaty, but that didn’t stop Mark from laying into him immediately. Jackson was simply happy that Jaebum and Jinyoung didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight, which didn’t go over well with Mark -- thinking he was pleased with himself for taking the risk, Mark just yelled at him even more.

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom sat on the couch eating popcorn, watching it all with rapt attention (the punks!). Mark made sure to smack them all before he stormed out.

“You aren’t going to chase after him, hyung?” Bam Bam asked Jackson, and Jackson shook his head no.

“It’s better to deal with him when he’s let off a little steam.”

“But what if Jaebum or Jinyoung find him before then?” Youngjae asked slyly. “It takes a lot to get Mark angry, so his passion is pretty riled up right now. He might…”

Youngjae didn’t even need to finish, as Jackson bolted at the mention of Jaebum and Jinyoung. The younger three’s laughter followed Jackson as he knocked on Mark’s door.

“Mark?” Getting no response, Jackson opened the door to find Mark fuming as he paced back and forth in his room.

“Do you have any idea how I felt when I woke up and realized you could be locked up, or dead?” Mark’s eyes narrowed on Jackson, so full of dangerous emotions and Jackson felt hypnotized. But Mark was livid, and Jackson knew he needed to tread carefully.He walked towards Mark, hands up in a placating gesture when Mark suddenly grabbed Jackson roughly by the shirt and threw him on the bed, hard, before climbing over him and getting in his face.

“I mean it, Jackson. Do something like that again and I will kill you myself. You are always so impulsive, and if you can’t get it under control, I will never see you again.” Mark’s face was so close to Jackson’s that he could feel every breath Mark took, could feel the tension in Mark’s body, and damn if Jackson wasn’t turned on as hell.

“I was trying to…”

“I don’t give a damn what you were _trying_ to do, Jackson! Do it again, and you are done for.” Mark practically growled out the command, and just as Jackson moved his arms to grasp Mark’s upper arms, Mark jumped off of Jackson and stalked out of the room. Jackson's mind was swirling too much with everything that happened, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to analyze why Mark was so upset -- he didn't want to get his hopes up -- or why Mark's eyes had flickered to Jackson's lips for a brief second before he left.

 _Fuck_ , was all Jackson could think, rubbing his eyes.

\-----------------------

The next couple of days, Mark couldn't quite shake his anger. Every time he saw Jackson, he was torn between kissing him like crazy and punching his face repeatedly. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help how every time he looked at Jackson, his heart jumped into his throat remembering how he feared Jackson would've been caught...his worst nightmare come to life.

Not only that, but he still couldn't figure out why he felt like he was forgetting something in regards to the paintings. It bothered him to no end, and that niggling feeling never went away. He wasn't sleeping well, and felt such enormous pressure to do this right. It was Jaebum's life on the line, after all, and Mark couldn't fail him. 

It didn't help that Jinyoung had gone on a special mission of his own to take a look at the paintings, and ever since he'd returned Jaebum had been sending heated looks Jinyoung's way. 

"Would you two just go fuck already and be done with it?" Mark spat, his anger making him more impulsive than usual. As soon as he said it, he regretted it, but it was too late now. Everyone narrowed their eyes at Mark.

"Hyung, I think you are a little stressed," Yugyeom said kindly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Seriously, Mark, that was rude," Jackson scolded, but that only fueled Mark's anger, since Jackson was the one Mark was really angry with anyway.

"I'm just saying what everyone felt!"

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you, Mark," Jinyoung snarled.

"So you admit it? You and Jaebum are together?"

"Mark, stop. You've been mean the past few days and you need to stop taking your anger out on everyone."

"Fuck off, Jackson!"

"Is it because your injuries are hurting? Is it because of me? Is it because you've got a stick up your ass?" Jackson's anger flared, unable to get through to Mark.

"Maybe it's because I'm sick of your shit!" Mark got up and stormed away, and his bedroom door slamming was heard. Jackson stomped off after him, and threw open Mark's door so hard it bounced off the wall and shut itself behind Jackson.

Jackson grabbed Mark by the neck and shoved him against the wall hard. "What is your problem, Mark?" Jackson seethed.

"You! You are my problem! I hate you!" Mark spat, glaring.

"You know what I think?" Jackson said, voice low and anger filled. "I think you actually like me. I think you were scared about what would've happened to me if I had gotten caught." Mark's eyes widen at this, before he begins to try to push against Jackson's arms (to no avail). Jackson simply pins him with more force.

"I think you're full of shit, Jackson. Let me go." Mark's breathing is labored, and Jackson's is no better. Mark puts all his effort into pushing away from the wall, and he manages to push off a little before Jackson slams him against the wall again, and Mark has to grip Jackson's arms to stop from feeling like falling.

"Stop fighting it," Jackson growls out, and Mark's breath hitches at his voice, when Jackson crashes his lips against Mark's.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's (poorly written) sex in this chapter. I didn't plan on that but...it happened. You can skip over it, to the dotted line break, and the story will still make sense.

Mark couldn't tell if he was elated because _Jackson was kissing him_ or if he was pissed off because of Jackson's previous actions, but he let his anger fuel the kiss. Jackson had started the kiss with domination, pressing Mark into the wall and gripping his shoulders hard, lips smashing into his with enough force to bruise. So Mark attacked back by biting Jackson's lower lip, wrapping his legs around Jackson's torso and gripping Jackson's hair. Jackson simply growled, putting an arm under Mark's ass and wrapping the other arm around his waist, effectively pulling their bodies flush together, so tightly that Mark could feel all of Jackson's abs and pecs through their clothes. Jackson continued to dominate the kiss, licking into Mark's mouth and swallowing Mark's groans, as Mark continued to try to take control.

Mark had no idea how long it lasted, all he knew was Jackson's hands on him, his tongue warring with the younger boy's, and the sensation of his hair being pulled from time to time. They eventually landed on the bed, Mark unaware that Jackson had even been walking. Mark was splayed underneath Jackson, and in the brief moment when both of them had their eyes open, pausing from their passionate make out session, Jackson's eyes stared at Mark so intensely it gave Mark shivers. Mark's own eyes were lidded, and he unconsciously swiped his tongue out across his lips before Jackson was on him again. This time Jackson only kissed him hard for a second or two, before attacking Mark's neck. Mark arched up at the harsh contact, gasping, as Jackson's teeth and lips and tongue sent lightning throughout his body. 

It was then that reality decided to come crashing down. "Wait...wait, Jackson, wait!" Mark shouted, pushing against Jackson's weight. Jackson stopped, as asked, but was clearly unhappy about it. "You aren't in your right mind. I riled you up and now you are confusing it as lust. We shouldn't do this."

Mark attempted to get up, but Jackson just shoved him back down with a frown before climbing over Mark so that Jackson had him pinned to the bed.

"Confused? No, I'm not confused, Mark." Jackson's voice was almost deadly with passion. He stared at Mark, eyes roaming over him. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Jackson ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as Mark lay there, uncomprehending, heart beating rapidly.

"You've been driving me fucking insane for years, and I've had enough. Either you tell me you don't want this, or I'm going to absolutely wreck you." Mark couldn't stop the shiver that raced through his body, the _want_ that surged up. His eyes closed, but he opened them a few moments later when he felt Jackson lightly nipping his neck.

"But...what about all those girls and boys you paraded past me? I won't be one of your one night stands!" Mark tried to angrily push Jackson away, but Jackson held firm, gripping Mark's wrists. 

"I was trying to make you jealous, stupid." Jackson grinned like the cheshire cat. "But I didn't hear a no in there. All I heard was you want me. Isn't that right, Mark? You like me enough that you don't want just a fling." Jackson began nuzzling Mark's neck again, and Mark couldn't help the way his face turned bright red. He couldn't believe that he had let that slip -- just how much he liked Jackson. His want had clouded his judgment.

As if Jackson knew how uncomfortable and unsure Mark was feeling, he suddenly surged up and began kissing Mark deeply, letting go of Mark's wrists and running his hands up Mark's sides, making him tremble. Jackson didn't stop kissing him until Mark was almost out of breath, and he tried to not take big gulps of air once he was free. 

"Damn. Look at you," Jackson growled. "Trembling, flushed, lips plump from my mouth." Jackson leaned in close. "I want you. I've wanted you a long time, Mark Tuan. It's your last chance to say no."

Mark couldn't take it. The way Jackson was staring at him, with such passion and possessiveness -- Mark closed the gap and kissed back, just as hard as before. He let out a pleased sound when Jackson groaned into his mouth, their tongues battling each other. Before he even knew what had happened, Jackson had abruptly stopped the kiss and stripped Mark of his shirt in one fell swoop, quickly taking off his own shirt as well. As soon as the shirts were gone, Jackson began nipping at Mark's chest and Mark gasped in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so sensitive everywhere," Jackson commented breathlessly.

Mark groaned at the sight of Jackson's chest, abs, and the dark trail of hair leading below his pant line. "God, you're beautiful. It's so unfair," Mark claimed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Nope, none of that," Jackson protested, moving Mark's arm so he could see his eyes. "I've waited so long for you, you aren't going to hide from me now." At that, Jackson quickly unzipped his pants and tossed them aside, and Mark did the same. As soon as Mark's pants were gone, Mark reached out to feel Jackson's stomach, kissing wherever he could, tongue laving certain spots that made Jackson moan.

"Shit!" The exclamation and Jackson's hand in his hair made Mark sure that it was praise. He decided to dip lower, rubbing a hand on the outline of Jackson's hard cock, before mouthing at the tip, the cotton fabric of the boxers a new sensation on Mark's tongue. Jackson made a garbled noise at that, the grip in Mark's hair even tighter.

Mark abruptly pulled down Jackson's boxers, revealing his large, thick cock, before wrapping his lips around it. The keening sound that came from Jackson made Mark shiver once more. He kept going, bobbing back and forth, before Jackson pulled Mark back up and kissed him soundly.

"I couldn't let you keep going," Jackson said, breathless. "I was about to come, and I don't want to come until I'm inside you, if that's okay?"

Mark nodded, his body aflame at Jackson's words. He quickly grabbed the lube in the drawer and handed it to Jackson, as well as a condom. Jackson began preparing Mark, carefully stretching him open, teasing Mark every so often by hitting his prostate and making Mark writhe on the sheets. Mark was getting overwhelmed -- he was so close to coming, and at the same time, he was filled with the realization that he was about to have sex with Jackson. _His_ Jackson.

"I want it, I want you," Mark began to babble. "I want you in me so bad, Jackson. I've been thinking about this, and you, and us for so long. I can't wait until you fuck me so hard I see stars, and I can't wait to do the same to you. You're so beautiful and perfect and I want... I want..." Jackson caressed Mark's face as Mark heard the sound of the condom being opened.

"You want me, Mark?" Jackson asked, teasingly, but with such fondness that it almost made Mark come right then.

"Yes, yes, please, Jackson! I want you, I love --"

Before Mark could finish his declaration, Jackson pushed in, groaning as he did so. Mark made his own gasping noises, unable to believe how full he felt. Jackson was so big, and Mark _loved_ it. Jackson began kissing Mark while he waited for Mark to get comfortable with his size, and Mark licked wantonly into Jackson's mouth, grinding his hips back so as to try to take in even more of Jackson's length. Mark's own cock was dripping, his passion and lust for Jackson at its peak, and he knew he'd probably be able to come untouched at this rate. He wrapped his legs around Jackson's back.

Jackson groaned at Mark's movements. "You're unreal," Jackson moaned, gripping Mark's hair tight enough that it tipped Mark's head back, exposing his neck. "I've imagined this so many times, but this is so, so much better." He began making hickeys on Mark's neck as he slowly began pumping his hips into Mark. Mark grabbed Jackson's muscular arms, gasping and moaning as Jackson picked up speed, his cock hitting Mark's prostate over and over. All Mark could do was close his eyes as Jackson did what he promised -- absolutely wreck him.

Mark did his best to hold his orgasm at bay. He wanted this to last as long as possible, and it seemed Jackson wanted the same. It wasn't long after Jackson sped up that he slowed down and Mark no longer felt the biting and kissing at his neck. Mark opened his eyes to see why and found Jackson staring intently where their bodies were joined.

Jackson was watching his slick cock go in and out of Mark. Slowly in, and slowly back out. Mark had to bite his fist and wrap a hand around the base of his dick to stop from orgasming and yelling, the sight was so hot. Just the way Jackson looked so transfixed was so damn arousing! 

"Just wait." Jackson's voice was soft but deep. "Just wait until I can fuck you without a condom. You'll have my come dripping out of you for _days_." Mark's body actually seized up at that, responding to the filthy words, turning him on like no other.

"Come on, Jackson." Mark taunted, wanting release and to feel Jackson come. He kissed Jackson again before saying, "wreck me. Wreck me completely."

Jackson gripped Mark's wrists again, holding them above Mark's head as he slowly used his agile hips to pump his cock in and out of Mark's body but slowly gaining speed, and fuck if that wasn't hot. Soon, Jackson was using those hips to thrust in and out so fast that Mark would've slid off the bed if it hadn't been for Jackson holding him down. Both of them were panting and moaning loudly. Mark could feel every thrust, every drag of Jackson's cock, and the warm sensation pooling in his gut warned him that he was close. All Mark had to do was stare into Jackson's eyes, see how he was completely _devouring_ the image of Mark below him and how wild and unrestrained he looked, and Mark felt that warm sensation explode. Mark arched off the bed as his orgasm hit, untouched, shuddering through the most intense one of his life. Jackson continued to thrust faster, and feeling Mark clench around his length and seeing the image of Mark coming undone punched him in the gut. He growled as he came, continuing to thrust into Mark until the last drops spurted out.

Both of them were breathing hard, and Jackson pulled out carefully, disposing of the condom and grabbing a towel to clean them both off, before collapsing next to Mark.

"That. Was. Amazing," Jackson breathed into Mark's ear, snuggling up close. Mark made a noise of agreement, unable to articulate in words just yet. Jackson was carefully maneuvering Mark so that he could wrap himself around him, and Mark let him. He could feel Jackson's warm breath on his neck and his gentle hands caressing Mark's hair as if lulling him to sleep.

Before he did fall asleep, however, Mark had one final fleeting thought.

_What the hell have I done?_

 

_\-------------------------------------_

 

Mark awoke slowly, loose limbed, content, and slightly achy (but in a good way). It took a moment for it to register that it was Jackson sleeping comfortably at his back, one leg wrapped around his waist, much like they used to sleep -- but then Mark remembered the mind blowing sex they had.

Well, fuck.

Mark knew how he felt. He had to admit to himself that he loved Jackson, and had loved him for a long time now. Sure, Jackson had said a lot of things before, but could Mark trust the words said in the heat of the moment? He could barely survive it when Jackson didn't follow him to the university. How would he survive it if Jackson rejected him after this? It sounded ridiculous, but Mark was sure that he wouldn't love anyone else like he loved Jackson. He knew he'd live on -- he wasn't so dramatic as to pretend he would shrivel up and die without Jackson -- but he knew he'd never be able to be anywhere near where Jackson was again, if it came to it.

"Stop thinking so much." Jackson's voice, so unexpected, made Mark jump. He soon felt Jackson's hand on his chest, pushing them even closer together. That was also when Mark noticed Jackson's hard on.

"I know you, Mark. I know everything about you. Or at least, I thought I did. But I'm telling you right now so that we don't have any kind of misunderstanding. I like you, Mark Tuan. In fact, I love you. I love how you care for your family. I love how high your voice sounds when you laugh. I love the way you tend to snuggle into my neck when you sleep. I love everything about you, and I'm hoping you love me, too."

Mark turned around so he could see Jackson's face, surprise the only emotion on his own face. Was he dreaming? Did Jackson really just confess to him?

"I love you, too." Mark barely got the words out before Jackson was kissing him senseless. Mark could get used to this. Oh yes.

"Shit, I was so worried. You looked so surprised just now. Did you really not know how hard I've been trying to get your attention all these years?" Jackson stared into Mark's eyes, searching.

"No...I really didn't. I sort of thought, maybe...but then when I left for the university you didn't follow me. So I thought..." Mark bit his lip. Jackson kissed him again.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to follow you. You have no idea! But I thought maybe you were asking all of us to stay away. I still kept tabs on you, though." Mark looked up warily. "Not like, stalkerish, or anything! I promise! I just made sure I found out where you were and that you stayed there. I just wanted to know where you were."

"Don't apologize. My stupidity isn't your fault, Jackson."

"I do have something to apologize for, though," Jackson said, sheepishly. "Remember how I said I sleep walk?" Mark nodded. "Well, I lied. I just really wanted to sleep with you, so I snuck in. I hated that you didn't ask me to sleep with you like we used to."

Mark looked fondly at Jackson. "I'm not mad, Jackson." Mark initiated the kiss this time, and soon things got heated. "Can we go again?" Mark asked, blushing at his own boldness. "Last time was the best sex of my life."

"Round 2?" Jackson asked, incredulous, before smirking devilishly. "If I have it my way, we will _always_ have a round 2, Mark."

With feelings out in the clear, Mark let himself truly enjoy it this time. He didn't hold back, and Jackson didn't seem to either, thrusting so hard and good from behind that Mark was convinced he was going to have a heart attack from it. Afterwards, when they were both coming down from their high, Jackson lightly tracing his fingers around the hickeys blooming on Mark's neck (Mark admiring the ones he made on Jackson's torso), and Jackson kissed Mark so sweetly, that Mark realized he had forgotten there was a whole world out there.

It was Youngjae who broke their little bubble, knocking on the door and calling out for them.

"Mark? Jackson? We're really happy that you've made up and all, but we could really use your help saving Jaebum's life."

Jackson laughed his hyena laugh at that, and Mark joined him, but couldn't help the sobering feeling left behind. Who was Mark to throw a tantrum and then not leave his room for a whole day with Jackson while the clock was ticking on Jaebum's life? He had a lot of apologizing to do.

"Come on, we better go out there," Mark said, leading Jackson to the shower so they could clean up. Once done, before Jackson could open the door, Mark pulled him back and kissed him, trying to show Jackson how he felt. Jackson cradled Mark's face in his hands reverently, kissing back lovingly, before asking, "What's that for?"

"Before we go back out there, and they tease us relentlessly -- because you know they are going to -- I wanted one last moment of just us." Jackson smiled at Mark's sweet words and then pulled Mark out into the hallway. Mark pulled up the hood on his hoodie to make sure no one could see the marks on his neck and readied himself to deal with the teasing maknaes as well as his apology to everyone.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Just as Mark expected, the youngest of their team teased the Mark and Jackson relentlessly. Jackson simply wore a smug smile, retaliating only if he felt the maknaes had gone too far, while Mark tried his best to ignore them. He had more important matters anyway.

He quickly pulled Jinyoung and Jaebum aside, genuinely apologizing to them both.

"I'm just happy for you, Mark," Jaebum said, a smirk on his face. "I know both of you had been heading toward this for a while, and I'm glad you guys finally faced it. You deserve to be happy, Mark. We can take one day for that."

Mark was flabbergasted. "No, it wasn't right. I lost my focus. I..." Jaebum placed a comforting hand on Mark's shoulder. "Stop it, Mark. You needed this. I know you will help me figure this thing out with JYP in time. Stop worrying."

Mark narrowed his eyes, suspicious, before realization dawned on him. "Oh my god, you and Jinyoung mfphf!" Jaebum quickly covered Mark's mouth with his hand, hissing quietly, "Don't shout it!" Mark started laughing, Jinyoung's deep blush confirming what Mark had guessed. Jaebum simply rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm glad you guys had a night to enjoy with each other. You guys deserve it, too," Mark said honestly, smiling at the pair, not missing how Jinyoung linked his fingers casually with Jaebum. "Although next time, don't use us as a distraction. Why don't you want the others to know, though? I think they already know, actually..."

"As long as they still aren't sure, they can't tease us outright like they are doing to you and Jackson right now," Jinyoung said.

"It's going to happen eventually, you know."

"Not if I can get Bam Bam and Yugyeom to confess to each other first." Jinyoung had that gleam in his eye that Mark knew not to question.

The threesome returned to the others (all bickering loudly about food) and after a filling meal (with Mark feeding Jackson some food, complete with "Ewws!" from Yugyeom and Bam Bam) the team sat down to talk things over. Jackson explained what happened on his excursion to the school, noting that no one looked at him twice and no problems seemed to occur with the keycard. He also mentioned the height of the shelves and the placement of things, which Bam Bam quickly wrote down and left to begin making a replica of. Youngjae left to make sure he had everything ready for them to infiltrate the school, and Jinyoung resumed his research on the paintings to try and help jog Mark's memory. Soon, it was just Mark and Jackson, with Jackson casually massaging Mark's leg as Mark thought things through.

"Why did you go and test the keycard on your own, anyway?" Mark asked.

"I knew you were going to do it, and I figured it was better if I got caught than you, in case Youngjae's encrypting didn't work." Mark stared at Jackson for a while, a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Jackson looked up then, staring at Mark intensely.

"Why did you leave?"

Mark expected this question, and dropped Jackson's gaze in shame. "I liked you so much, it was overwhelming and distracting. I left, half hoping you would follow me, and half wanting to get over you, thinking  you'd never like me back. It was a stupid thing to do, and I regret it."

He could feel Jackson's gaze on him, heavy like a weight. "Do you want to know why I stopped being mad?"

Mark looked up at that. "When I was keeping tabs on you, I went to visit once. You were going to parties and getting drunk, and I was worried and upset. I was going to tell you off. But you stumbled home and fell asleep crying every time, and every once in a while you said my name." Mark blushed, embarrassed. "You were just as unhappy as I was and it seemed like you missed me. I wasn't angry anymore. I was just sad, but I couldn't figure out how to get you to come back. Until Jaebum, that is."

"I couldn't forget you, no matter what I tried," Mark whispered, ashamed that Jackson had seen him like that. Jackson simply pulled Mark's chin up and kissed him sweetly several times.

"I _am_ pretty unforgettable," Jackson joked, and Mark groaned. "Way to ruin the moment, Jackson!" Mark sniped, but Jackson simply wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I could ruin _you_ , if you want." Jackson laughed but quickly sobered when Mark shifted so that he was sitting on Jackson's lap, looking down at Jackson's wide-eyed face. Jackson instinctively grabbed Mark's hips. "Or I could ruin _you_ , Jackson," Mark replied with his own suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Mark watched as Jackson swallowed thickly before nodding and saying hoarsely, "Yeah. That's good, too."

Mark quickly hopped off of Jackson while saying, "We'll have to save it for later, though. Right now, I need to focus on Jaebum and the paintings."

Mark could hear Jackson's frustrated groan from down the hall, and he grinned.

 

\-------------------

 

"So all you found was that the paintings were saved in World War II, and that the Nazi's had taken them until the Monuments Men had saved them?"

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be much more about them, unless you want to know all about the artist and his inspiration."

Mark shook his head no. "Thanks, Jinyoung. I appreciate it."

Mark remembered learning about them in his art history class, now that Jinyoung had told him about the paintings' history, which is why they seemed familiar. There wasn't anything special about them though. They weren't some of the missing paintings from World War II -- the original owners of the paintings had gifted them to the university nearly 40 years ago -- so Mark didn't understand why something still seemed off. He had to go in and see them in person.

He entered the university in the dead of night, knowing that a guard would be there but no other students. He passed by without a hitch, and settled at a long table that faced the paintings. He kept his hood pulled up, knowing exactly how to position himself so that the cameras couldn't clearly see his face (thanks to Jackson's intel), and opened a book as if he were reading. In reality, he studied the paintings.

After an hour of staring, Mark still couldn't see anything amiss. He trudged back to Jackson's apartment with a sigh. It didn't stop him from staring at the paintings online whenever he could, as if trying to find a hidden message, and everything carried on as usual. They practiced avoiding cameras and the guard with Bam Bam's life-sized replica of the university library (built in a warehouse that Jackson owned) until they had found the best way to maneuver the paintings out of the university.

Just like that, their final day had arrived. It was now, or never -- with Jaebum's life hanging in the balance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the (really) long wait. On the plus side, the last chapter will be published tomorrow or Monday, so no more waiting!
> 
> I noticed I tend to have trouble staying consistent with tense...so I apologize for those mistakes.

They had decided to enter the university at night, seeing how less people were up and moving then and the cover of darkness would help. It was about 4 hours until they planned on moving out, and Mark had decided to go and get the food for dinner from the nearby fried chicken place. Just as he was walking out, a dark sedan pulled up and the backseat door was opened just slightly. Mark sighed and rolled his eyes as he slid in.

"Yes?" Mark asked, not bothering to try to hide the irritation in his voice. In front of him sat the man that had driven Mark to the point of panic attacks, he was so worried about saving his friend. (Thankfully, he had Jackson to calm him down).

"You know I'm expecting something from you tomorrow. Make sure you deliver, or else Jaebum is done for."

Mark scoffed, folding his arms angrily. "Yeah. I know. Kind of hard to forget. Are we done here?"

"Just making sure you have a plan in place."

"I'll get them for you. Don't worry."

JYP bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"I'll text you the drop off point," Mark said as he quickly exited the car. He hated guys like JYP, who liked to flaunt their position of power. Of _course_ Mark knows how little time is left. He doesn't need JYP shoving it in his face.

He storms back into the apartment, dropping the chicken on the table for the team to devour. He smiles at Jinyoung and Jackson, who notice his bad mood, but Mark doesn't want to get into it right now. He's afraid he'll break down in a panic again, despite the team having rehearsed everything repeatedly.

Jaebum is his brother. He can't, he won't, let him down.

 

\-------------------

 

Everyone is in place. Mark, Jackson, and Jaebum are entering the library. Yugyeom and Bam Bam are patrolling outside to deter anyone who might decide to come in. Jinyoung is tasked with taking care of the guard, while Youngjae is in charge of taking down the cameras remotely, from Jackson's apartment.

Mark enters the library by swiping his keycard, and lets Jackson, Jinyoung, and Jaebum enter behind him. He can't worry about the others right now, trusting them to do their job, but Mark is on edge anyway. He sees Jinyoung leave the group to go find the guard, but he leads the other two into the main area to sit at tables, still acting the part of students until they can be sure that the cameras are off and the guard is asleep.

Mark spends the few moments of quiet replaying his moves in his head until he hears the almost silent whir of the cameras shutting down and Jinyoung appears with a quick thumbs up before going back to where the guard is stationed. Mark isn't sure what Jinyoung decided to use to get the guard to fall asleep, but he knows whatever he chose will be effective. Jinyoung will stay with the guard during the operation so that he can keep an eye on things elsewhere, and radio the head of security in case they get suspicious.

In perfect sync, Mark, Jackson, and Jaebum stand up and begin to push a few tables and such together to create a taller platform. Jackson jumps up first to stand on it, and Mark is close behind. Jackson links his fingers together and cups his hands, allowing Mark to use it as a boost up. The familiar sensation of flying fills him as he reaches up to the shelf he planned on grabbing, but Mark doesn't stop. He flips, kicks, and swings around between the two shelves, using his acrobatic skills to get to the top where the paintings hang, far out of reach for anyone else. Mark pauses on one shelf, focusing all his strength and energy on these last two moves. The angle, height, and lack of real footholds at this crucial moment is why JYP wanted Mark so badly. If Mark can't make this, very few others would be able to as well. Bracing himself, Mark leaps -- narrowly missing at one point, fingers hanging precariously for the briefest moment -- and makes it. When he finally reaches the top, he sits on his heels to catch his breath and steady himself. The hardest part is over, but the most delicate part begins.

He reaches for the nearest painting -- the one titled "Moonlight"-- and Mark stops midway, transfixed. He blinks several times, trying to make sense of what he is seeing.

The painting has a tiny discolored spot in the bottom right hand corner -- small enough that no one would notice, standing on the ground, but in person? Mark's eyes roam the rest of the painting, but finds nothing amiss, except...the frame seems a little bigger than it should be. Mark glances at "Sunlight" and sure enough, a similar discolored spot is found in the same corner. Mark barks out a laugh before quickly stopping, remembering their situation.

He glances down at the others, who peer up at him curiously. Jackson even spreads his arms wide in a "what's going on?" kind of gesture, but Mark just shakes his head. They need to be quick, and Mark is wasting them precious time. But Mark knows now. He knows what JYP was keeping from him, why these paintings are so important to him to get back. It isn't "Sunlight" and "Moonlight" that he wants.

It's the hidden paintings underneath.

Mark recalled his art history class, when his teacher was giving a lesson about art stolen in World War II and the role the Monuments Men played in keeping many artifacts safe. He had already learned from Jinyoung that these two paintings were a part of that time in history and were therefore valuable, but Mark guessed that underneath those paintings were even more valuable, "lost to history" paintings that the world would pay quite the kingly sum for. Clearly, the headmaster of the university also knew about this.

Thoughts jumbled up, and knowing he needs to hurry, Mark moves to take down "Moonlight". The minute he takes it off the wall though, an alarm blares throughout the building.

"Shit!" Mark curses, and he hears more cursing from below. They had double checked _everything_. How could they not have known about alarms tied to the paintings? Mark couldn't dwell on it though, as he does his best to wrap a thick wire around the frame and lower the painting to his friends. Once they have it secured, Mark reaches for the second one.

"Stop, Mark! We have to go! Leave it!" Jackson yells from below, but Mark ignores him. He rips "Sunlight" from the wall -- and feels a piercing pain in his arm. Mark lets out a strangled yell, realizing that this painting had been set up with a trap. He hears the concerned yells from below, but Mark just yanks the small arrow out of his arm, gritting his teeth and trying not to scream from the pain. 

"Mark!" Jackson is shouting wildly, and Jinyoung and Jaebum are also yelling their panic up at him. They need to go -- NOW -- but Mark has discovered a new problem. Before, Mark intended to scale back down to the floor with the painting as best he could (no time for the wire), but whatever was in that arrow is making his arm numb, and fast. If Mark thought he was panicking before, he's well and truly panicked now. What if it spreads to his whole body?

Jackson must see how awkwardly his arm is moving, because his shouting takes on a more manical tone. "I'll come up and get you, Mark! Or I'll go find a ladder. Hang on!"

What he's about to do must show on his face, though, because Jaebum shouts sternly, "Don't you dare, Mark Tuan!"

Of course, Mark does. He tosses the painting down for the others to catch (Jackson and Jaebum, as Jinyoung has taken the other painting from Jaebum's hands) and then tries to slide himself back down one-handed. Halfway down, however, Mark just suddenly falls, his worst fear come to light -- the poison in what shot him is spreading to his whole body. Soon, he'll be paralyzed, if not dead. Tumbling to the ground, he hears his friends' shrieks of horror as he crumples onto the wood floors below.

Ears ringing, blood in his mouth, Mark struggles to make sense of his body. Jackson is pulling debris off his body, terror etched on his face. Mark wishes he could wipe that look away. Jackson shouldn't look like that, ever. He can feel Jackson's gentle touch as he tries to see the extent of the damage from Mark's fall, tears pricking Jackson's eyes. He sees more than hears Jinyoung yelling with a hand over his ear, most likely to Bam Bam and Yugyeom, and Jaebum is holding up both paintings, saying something to Jackson.

Mark finally gets it. _The police are here._ Their time is up.

Struggling to stand, Mark sees Jinyoung run over to help him, Jackson at his other side. Mark almost immediately loses his balance and topples onto Jinyoung, until Mark realizes he didn't lose his balance -- Jackson pushed him. Mark's world is still silent, apart from an odd ringing sound, and Mark is losing his body every second that goes by. So when he feels Jinyoung pulling at him, Jaebum leading the way out a back door while Jackson rushes to the front, Mark can't do much except scream Jackson's name.

The last thing Mark sees is Jackson stopping for a beat at the sound of his name, giving Mark a look of such love and longing before throwing him a cocky grin over his shoulder, then running to sacrifice himself in order to let the others get away.

Mark's worst nightmare.

 

\----------------------------

 

Mark must've passed out, because the next thing he knows they're in an unfamiliar car with Bam Bam and Yugyeom, and Bam Bam is pouring some awful drink down his throat. 

"There you go. You'll start feeling a lot better in a few minutes."

"What _was_ that?"

"The antidote to the poison. You're welcome, by the way." Bam Bam said this with his usual teasing bite, but Mark could tell he was distracted. That was when Mark remembered what had just happened.

"Jackson!" Mark gasped, and the team simply grimaced. "We can't just leave him there! We have to go back!"

"Mark," Jinyoung said in a placating tone, but Mark glared at him.

"You guys didn't leave me when I was captured! We aren't leaving him either!"

"We aren't leaving him," Jinyoung continued. "We're still in the area of the school. We just need a new plan." Mark didn't miss the look Jinyoung shared with Jaebum. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Mark demanded, frustrated more than ever that he couldn't move and shake the answers out of his friends.

"What do you remember, Mark?" Jaebum questioned back, a dark tone to his voice that told Mark he was furious.

"Everything."

"Did you see the police that came in after us?" Mark locked eyes with Jaebum, who was driving, in the rear view mirror. That's when it hit him.

"That fucking piece of SHIT!" Mark spits with a growl, eyes narrowed with fury. It was planned. Just like when they tried to infiltrate JYP's house, this was planned and JYP had a hand in it. The alarm system that they were positive wasn't there, the booby trap in the second painting, the police that arrived so very fast...and happened to be made up of several of JYP's most trusted men. Mark had briefly glimpsed some familiar faces past Jackson, but at the time only Jackson had mattered.

JYP had planned on getting his paintings, but on also getting Mark and the rest of the team killed, or at the very least, in jail. 

Mark's hands balled up into fists, and it was then that Mark was starting to feel the pain of what his body had just been through. He was regaining feeling again.

"Do you still have the paintings?" Mark asked in a deadly calm voice, startling the youngest two in the backseat with him.

Jinyoung eyed him with a feral grin. "Of course. Plan?"

"Jaebum, drive to Warehouse 43. Yugyeom, get Youngjae on the line."

"Mark, what's the plan?" Jinyoung repeated.

Mark smiled, still eerily calm.

"I believe we have a delivery to make."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it all didn't disappoint too badly.

Mark made sure that he had full feeling back in his body before he made the phone call.

"Do you have what I want?"

"Yes," Mark replied in a shaky voice, trying to keep the tears from spilling out. "But Jackson..."

JYP laughed on the other end. "Don't worry. Your friend is fine."

"Wait, you have him? Can we make a trade?" Mark was disgusted with how desperate he sounded. "Consider it an act of good faith. We'll leave the paintings in Warehouse 43, and you can tell me where you left Jackson." After a beat of no response, Mark went even further. "Please! We'll do what you want!"

"You did well, Mark. Okay. I will tell you where Jackson is once I pick up the paintings." Mark heard the click of the call ending and glared at the phone before looking up and finding the awed faces of Bam Bam and Yugyeom looking at him.

"You should go into acting, Mark!" Yugyeom said as Bam Bam nodded in agreement. Mark just shrugged off the praise, hoping only that it had worked and they had fooled JYP. Now, they just had to wait.

Mark could see the stress on everyone's faces -- worry for Jackson, anxiety over tricking JYP -- and concern over how it would all play out. 

"Youngjae, your contacts are ready, right?"

"Yes. They're in position."

After about 15 tense minutes sitting in the car, not far from the warehouse, Mark got a call.

"All is in place. Your boy is in the basement of the Skywalk building. I suggest you hurry. My friends might have gotten bored."

Mark hung up first this time, fury etched on his face. If anything happened to Jackson, he wouldn't let JYP off so easily.

"Go," was all Mark said to Jaebum, as he pulled away from the curb. Mark desperately wanted to go directly to Jackson's location, as did the others, but Mark knew he had to see this through for himself. He clutched two rolls of canvas in his hands as they heard the familiar distant pop of guns. The sound stopped abruptly, and as Warehouse 43 loomed ahead, Mark and the team watched as JYP was led out of the building handcuffed to a medical bed, as well as many other men who worked for the infamous thief. Mark looked down at the paintings in his hands -- the paintings that had previous been hidden behind the "Sunlight" and "Moonlight" paintings.

When Jinyoung had asked for the plan, Mark had told the team that they would leave the paintings somewhere and lead JYP there. Mark would act pathetic to throw off any suspicion, while the police would be waiting to ambush JYP at the paintings' location. He had taken out the valuable paintings beforehand, knowing that JYP would want to see the paintings before giving up anything about Jackson, but wouldn't dig deep enough to ensure that the hidden paintings were still there. He didn't think Mark knew of the hidden paintings, after all. At the same time, Mark and the police wouldn't want the paintings to get damaged should a gun fight break out, which appears to have happened. 

Youngjae had connections with the police, of which he wouldn't go into, but he was the one who left them an anonymous message about what was going to happen. To ensure the team's identity wouldn't get caught up in this, Youngjae would leave an address for the police where they could pick up the hidden paintings and get them to the rightful owners.

Jaebum had been driving slowly past, so they could all get a look at the mighty downfall of JYP. He grasped Jinyoung's hand tightly, and Jinyoung's look of relief and love was undeniable. Mark himself put a hand on Jaebum's shoulder, squeezing in comfort, feeling as Jaebum let out a tired, shaky breath, the maknaes cheering and making faces at JYP's goons.

Mark could see that JYP's wounds were severe but that he was still alive. As long as Jackson was okay, Mark didn't care if he lived or died. But if Jackson wasn't okay...then JYP's life was surely forfeit.

"The Skywalk building," was all Mark said, and Jaebum sped off, just as eager to get Jackson back where it was safe. Before Jaebum even fully stopped, Mark jumped out of the car and ran toward the building, the rest of the team not far behind. Before Mark could bolt down the stairs, however, Bam Bam (speedy little devil that he is) grabbed Mark's arm with a breathy, "Wait."

Mark resisted, but stilled at Bam Bam's words. "It could be another trap. We need to proceed with caution."

Jackson's name was a mantra in Mark's mind, but he couldn't deny the logic in Bam Bam's words. He wasn't about to let himself get tricked again. It appeared they had fooled JYP at the warehouse, but there was a very good chance JYP had been lying about what awaited them at the Skywalk building.

Yugyeom ran up and tossed a gun to Mark, who noticed the others also making sure they were armed. Youngjae, still back at home base, had connected into the building's security and was currently updating them over their earpieces about where guards and other workers currently were. There were no cameras in the basement, however, so Youngjae was unable to give any insight as to what was going on down there. Mark still looked a mess from his recent fall, though, so the team didn't want to run into anyone who worked there.

Mark stealthily led the way down the curvy staircase, the team trying to keep their footsteps light and listen for any noise. When he reached the foot of the staircase, he peeked out and saw a couple men, standing around but clearly acting as guards. Just as Mark was about to make his move, he felt an arm on his shoulder, stopping him. It wasn't Bam Bam this time, however, but Jinyoung, who held up a gas grenade, which would render the two men unconscious.

"You were holding out on me!" Bam Bam whispered furiously. "You said we were out of gas grenades two days ago!"

Jinyoung smacked the younger boy lightly, by way of telling him to be quiet, before launching it past Mark and towards the men. A few seconds later, Mark heard the thud of the two men falling on the ground, and began the count to 30. If they didn't wait for the gas to dissipate then it would fill their lungs, too.

At 30, Mark quickly turned the corner, gun out and walked to the nearest set of doors, stepping over the two men. He hoped it didn't come to a gun fight, but if it did, the team would shoot, but wouldn't go for a kill shot unless it was necessary. His eyes desperately scanned around for any sight of Jackson, peering through the door windows as he passed by them. Pulled by some kind of instinct to the door at the very end of the hallway, Mark walked up to it to find Jackson, hanging by a rope around his hands from the ceiling. Mark's heart clenched at the sight, Jackson awake and aware, but fresh cuts and bruises were on his body, and Mark's anger flared. He kicked open the door, gun up, but the guard next to Jackson also put his gun up -- to Jackson's head.

"Don't go any further," the man ordered, and Mark reluctantly put down his weapon. Another man quickly came and grabbed Mark in a headlock, and two others grabbed Jaebum and Jinyoung, pulling them to the side. Mark noted that only the guard next to Jackson had his weapon out, and one other man was in the room, carelessly tossing a phone up in the air and catching it, mostly ignoring what was happening.

"What do you even want with us?!" Mark yelled, eyes never leaving Jackson. Jackson stared right back, a warm smile on his face, letting Mark know that he wasn't badly hurt.

"We can't let you go until the boss calls, so shut your trap and be a good little boy, or else this one gets it, ya hear?" The thug retorted, shoving Jackson a little with the gun, Mark's heart in his throat. But Mark wasn't too worried, because the maknaes had apparently disappeared...

"How long have you been flipping that phone?" Jaebum called across the room to the other man, who ignored him. But Mark knew Jaebum wasn't really looking for an answer -- he was just letting Bam Bam and Yugyeom know there was one more guy. Sure enough, soon there was a pop and the man with the gun yelped, falling to the floor. Mark took the cue and bashed the back of his head into the face of the guy behind him. Howling at his broken nose, Mark leaped forward to get the gun away from the other guy, while the maknaes charged in and Jaebum and Jinyoung took care of their own assailants. 

Mark gave a swift kick to the gun so that it was out of the way before then kicking the man's face, knocking him out cold. Embracing Jackson and kissing him soundly, Mark made quick work of untying Jackson.

"My hero," Jackson said teasingly, and Mark just glowered at him. "Idiot. Just you wait, you jerk," was Mark's response. He wasn't letting Jackson off the hook so easily for sacrificing himself. Once untied, Mark grabbed Jackson as he fell, arms numb from such a position for so long. Mark was happy to see the others seemed to have the rest under control, Yugyeom and Jaebum knocking out the last two men. Jaebum seemed especially vicious, and that's when Mark noticed blood on Jinyoung's face as Bam Bam helped him stand.

"Jinyoung, are you okay?" Mark asked, worried.

"Head wounds bleed a lot, you know that. I'm okay. Just a little dizzy," Jinyoung smiled, but Jaebum swooped in, picking up Jinyoung bridal style. "Jaebum!" Jinyoung shrieked, but Jaebum's face allowed no debate.

"You're with me," Jaebum rasped, and Jinyoung made no other comment. Mark noticed how he snuggled a little into Jaebum's arms and smirked at the pair. "We're going on ahead," Jaebum stated before carrying Jinyoung out, the maknaes making barfing faces behind their backs.

"C'mon, Jackson, Mark." Bam Bam called, as Yugyeom went out the door. Mark slipped his hand into Jackson's, squeezing, unable to believe it. It was really over. Jaebum would be safe, and now so would be Jackson, and all of them.

"C'mon, Mark," Jackson said, mimicking Bam Bam, and Mark made to walk but suddenly felt something grip his ankle. Pulled back, Mark turned to find himself staring at the barrel of a gun, the man he had previously kicked gripping his ankle. He apparently had a second gun, was all Mark could think before the gun went off.

But Mark didn't feel anything, and when he looked up he saw Jackson was hugging him tightly, before slowly sliding to the floor, blood staining his shirt. Mark quickly kicked the gun out of the man's hand before punching his lights out a few times more than was necessary. Tears flowing heavily now, Mark turned to Jackson, screaming his name, but Jackson wasn't responding and the blood stain only grew.

 

\------------------------

 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom would later recount how crazed Mark went, carrying Jackson up the stairs with a speed and strength they didn't know he possessed. They also enjoyed recreating the shocked and appalled faces of the hospital workers at seeing Mark (who with his bloody and cut body, crazed teary eyes, and hair sticking up in all directions looked like a feral man) screaming at them to help Jackson. Thankfully, the maknaes were able to subdue Mark enough that the workers were able to take Jackson to surgery, although Mark isn't sure he believes their claim that they almost had to sedate him for that to happen. But Mark also knows how crazy he felt when Jackson was shot, so it wouldn't really surprise him either.

All Mark remembers is the pain and worry in his heart, and in the faces of the rest of the team, and then of the unbelievable relief that Jackson was going to be okay.

Jaebum had Jinyoung looked at while they were there, and he got stitches to stop the bleeding of his forehead. While Jackson was still asleep, Mark went to check up on Jinyoung, but other than that Mark never left Jackson's side. Mark doubted that the others would have left, either, if it hadn't been for Jaebum and Jinyoung insisting they go home to make sure things were ready for Jackson's return. Mark knew it was just Jaebum and Jinyoung's way of letting Mark have some alone time with Jackson, even if Jackson was still asleep from anesthesia. He appreciated it. (He also guessed that Jaebum had the ulterior motive to go home and mother Jinyoung, but it didn't lesson his thoughtfulness towards Mark.)

Mark didn't look so crazy anymore, as the others had forced him into washing up a bit, and the hospital provided antiseptic to put on his shallow cuts from his fall. Now that it was all over, Mark was feeling every cut and bruise he'd gained, and he wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion, but he wasn't about to say that. It wasn't a big deal, and he needed to be there for Jackson. A bullet wound was way worse.

Watching the steady rise and fall of Jackson's chest, Mark climbed into the small hospital bed next to him. Mark is gentle when he pulls Jackson's head towards his shoulder, fingers light as they card through Jackson's hair.

"Now do you see why I didn't want you to join the family business?" Mark whispered, sad. He never wanted any of this for Jackson. He can't picture cheerful, energetic Jackson behind bars, his smiles erased by jail, or his brilliant light completely gone in death. Just thinking about it makes Mark's chest hurt.

"I never cared about it that much, really," was Jackson's soft response. Mark peered down at him, surprised. "I just wanted to be with you, and watch out for you."

"I didn't meant to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"I might in a minute. But how am I supposed to sleep when you're a dream come alive, and you're in my arms?"

"Seriously, Jackson? Even near death you're cheesy..." Mark stops talking when Jackson pulls him down a little and kisses him, slow and longingly.

"Yes, I'm serious. I was too chicken before, but now that we know each other's feelings, I'm not going to stop telling you how much I love you. You almost died today, too, you know." Jackson has a fire in his eyes despite his recent sleep, and brings a hand up to caress Mark's face.

"Don't do that ever again," Mark scolds, pressing another light kiss to Jackson's lips.

"If it means you getting shot, then yes, I most certainly will do it again," Jackson replies stubbornly, and Mark narrows his eyes, ready to argue, but Jackson just kisses him again, in such a way that makes Mark melt.

"I'm sick. Take care of me, Markie-pooh," Jackson whines, and Mark can't help but laugh at how ridiculous he his, right after being so heartfelt.

"From now on, I'll always take care of you. Always."

Later, they may have gotten reprimanded by the nurse when she walked in on their makeout session, but neither boy really cared.

 

\------------------

 

1 MONTH LATER

 

Mark was trying to figure out what to wear when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and a low voice said, "Why put it on when I'm just going to take it off?" Mark huffed (but with a smile), turning his head slightly to look at Jackson with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I finally got the all-clear from the doctor! We should celebrate, if you know what I mean..." He started to kiss Mark's neck, but Mark twisted in Jackson's hold. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean..."

Jackson shut him up with an aggressive kiss. "I've waited a fucking month, Mark. I'm going crazy for you. This is happening! Now shut up." After a moment of intense kissing, Mark broke away, panting. "What about the others?"

"Yugyeom and Bam Bam are 2 seconds away from making out themselves, Youngjae is asleep, and listen..."

Mark could hear a distant rhythmic banging. "That's Jaebum and Jinyoung. One guess as to what they're up to." Jackson attacked once more, hands traveling up Mark's torso under his shirt while his lips pressed everywhere on Mark's face and neck. "I've got the permission of the doctor, and I can't stand seeing everyone else basically getting it on while you stand there, looking delicious. It's _torture_!"

"Well, if everyone else is doing it..." Mark replied with a grin.

Jackson was safe. Jaebum was safe. The team was safe, and JYP and his goons were behind bars. Mark had found another university to attend, planning on officially leaving the thief business behind. He also managed to convince Jinyoung and Youngjae to join him. Jaebum, Bam Bam, and Yugyeom still occasionally did a heist, but they kept it very low-key. The paintings were back where they belonged, and no one knew it was thanks to Mark and the team, but Mark wanted it to stay that way. Jackson had developed a love of fencing just before Mark had come back, and now that he had healed enough he was planning on seeing how far he could go with the sport.

And in between? Well...it was hard for the couples to stay away from each other. Now that their lives weren't in constant danger, they were free to enjoy themselves. Sometimes, Mark had run into the others in heated moments, which Mark was fairly sure the maknaes did on purpose to scandalize their elders, and Jaebum and Jinyoung simply forgot where they were. (Mark often called them "Mom and Dad", since they were in their own little world when together, and treated the rest of them like their children.)

Life was perfect. Mark was in heaven.

And when Mark lay in Jackson's arms that night, he whispered, "You stole my heart, Jackson Wang."

Jackson turned to look at him. "Pretty sure you stole mine first. Thief."

"Not anymore."

Jackson just smiled. "No, now you're _my_ thief, and only mine." Mark kissed him, full of love.

"Always."

 

\-------------

 

1 YEAR LATER

 

Mark sat, agitated, staring at the paper in front of him. He kept flipping his phone off and on, as if debating with himself. Eventually, he clicked the phone on and dialed a number.

"Mark?"

"Did you see the paper?"

"Yeah, pretty awesome, huh? Who knew a blade could be so old and yet still made so well, and look so good after all these years?"

Mark didn't respond.

"Wait. Mark. You aren't...you can't be..."

"Jaebum, I need a gift for Jackson."

"Seriously? You want to do this? Are you sure?"

Mark grinned.

"Let's steal it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to write a part 2...feel free! (I won't be writing a sequel, though. Sorry!)


End file.
